A Cold Heart Can Be Warmed
by mrslovettiamlestrange
Summary: Its about Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Nellie Lovett. Could he really, deep down, like Mrs. Lovett? Or was that one night really nothing at all? And what is it she keeps tryin to tell him after that one night?
1. Chapter 1

Nellie Lovett could not believe that she had just told Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, that his

wife Lucy had killed herself. It was a moment of selfishness that she wished she could take back, but at

the same time she was glad she did it. She had always liked Mr. Todd and maybe now that he thought

Lucy was dead he could move on and love Nellie back. She puts down her rolling pin and walks into the

other room to get a glass of gin. She was definitely going to need a drink. As she sat there she ponders

whether she should tell Mr. Todd the truth. After a long hour of thought and a bit of crying she decided

she would tell him the truth. As she stood up to go upstairs to talk to him there was a loud bang from

overhead. She walks up the stairs, knocks on the door to the upstairs flat and there was another loud

bang but this time with sound of glass breaking. She opens the door.

"Mr.T? I really need to tell you some… Is everything alright?" said Nellie as she looks around the room and sees that the place was trashed.

There were gin bottles everywhere, the bed dressings were thrown about, and the long mirror in the

corner had been broken but none of the pieces had fallen out. Sweeney was obviously very drunk. He

could barely hold himself up.

"What have you done?" calmly asked Nellie as she helps him up off the floor and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'm just upset about Lucy and I guess I've had a bit too much to drink."

"Oh no, I was actually still up myself. And about Lucy, I really need to tell you… " starts Nellie.

"No, I wish to not speak of her now. Please."

"Ok, but I insist on telling you first thing tomorrow." Says Nellie as she gets up to leave.

"No please, stay up here and drink with me? I don't want to be alone." Says Sweeney has he picks up

and unopened bottle of gin.

Nellie agrees only because she was afraid of what he might do if he sat up here alone drinking more.

They sit there and drink and talk for a couple hours. They talked about Nellies first husband, Mr. Lovett,

and how he passed. They talked about family and friends. They talked about anything that came into

their minds, and with each topic they drank more until they had more than their fair share of drinks.

Even though her mind was very clouded from the gin Nellie knew she had to talk to Sweeney about

Lucy.

"Mr. T? What was Luc.." but before she could finish her sentence Mr. Todd had kisses Nellie on the lips.

Chills went all threw her body along with this burning sensation that made her wish for more. He slowly

pulls her closer. Everywhere he touches feels hot on her body. He slowly moves his hand from her waist

to her back and then up to her breast. He slides his tongue into her mouth which she does back in

return. He then starts to unbutton her dress. She pulls away from him and slides her dress off and

throws it on the floor, and then she unbuttons his shirt. He kisses her more forcefully this time pulling

her further onto the bed. She straddles him and un-does his pants and takes them off slowly. Once she

was done taking his pants off she straddles him once more and they start kissing. She could feel how

hard he was getting inside his undergarments, which were right beneath her. As they kiss, Sweeney

slowly unties Nellies corset, and takes it off to reveal her breasts. He cups them in his hands. They kiss as

he touches her. He lays Nellie on the bed and gets on top of her. He kisses her all the way from her lips

to her breasts, licking and softly biting each nipple. Then he slides his hand slowly down her body. Nellie

could feel herself becoming wet and wishes for his hand to touch her just a little bit lower. He gives her

a wide smile and slides his hand down to her entrance and rubs her clitoris. Then he slides his fingers

into her. She bucks and does a small moan.

"Mr. T.." gasps Nellie.

He pulls his fingers in and out until she felt she was about to burst. The warm feeling she got whenever

he touched her felt even better when he was inside her. She reaches down to feel how hard he is then

suddenly he stops. She grabs his hand as he is pulling it away from her and sucks on his fingers which

had just previously been inside her. Breathing heavily, she gives Sweeney his hand back and looks at him

and he smiles back in return. She opens her legs as he takes off his undergarments and gives him a

naughty smile back. Then she lets him enter her. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

They kiss as he thrusts into her. He pulls out and then goes back in, and does it again and again and

again. Her legs grip his waist more tightly pulling him closer and making him penetrate deeper than

anyone has ever done to her before.

"Oh Mr. T.." she moans.

She feels as if she is about to explode. Sweeney goes faster and faster. It feels so hot and the heat rises

with each thrust he does into her. This feels like nothing she has ever felt before. Nellie's whole body

was tingling. And each time he entered her, the feeling swelled. It never felt like this when she slept with

her late husband. She never wants it to end but she reaches her climax and shortly after so does

Sweeney. Their moans where so loud she was sure that everyone on the block could hear. Sweeney

slowly takes himself out of Nellie and lies next to her. They kiss once more and she smiles at Sweeney.

He pulls her close and closes his eyes. She does the same, but still not feeling tired she slowly runs her

fingers threw his hair. This had been the best night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nellie wakes up the next morning, but refuses to open her eyes. She is remembering the wonderful dream she had had that night. She had dreamt that her and Mr. Todd had slept together. Oh how she wished it had been real. She could remember it as if it had actually happened. She can remember just what it felt like to have him touch her, to have him inside her. She heard a door close and the sound of footsteps walking very quickly down stairs, but it didn't sound like Mr. Todd walking down the stairs that lead to the downstairs apartment and pie shop. She opens her eyes and sees that she is in Mr. Todd's apartment and is lying on the bed with no clothes on. So her dream was real? How could she have slept with him? Now how was she going to tell him about Lucy? And why did he kiss her first? Mrs. Lovett is so confused. She realizes that there was now no way to tell him that Lucy is alive, nor did she want to. She was getting everything she wanted. He finally likes her back. She gets up, gets dress and goes downstairs. As she walks into the pie shop she sees Mr. Todd sitting at the table, drinking water and holding his head in his hand. She goes and sits next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. We should not have drank so much last night." Says Sweeney taking a drink of water.

"I know my head hurts too. Would you like something to eat or.."

"Mrs. Lovett, what we did last night…it… it was an accident. We should have never done it. We both had had too much to drink. I just don't like you like that. It was all the gin and realization that my wife is really gone and that I'm alone. You understand right?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd. Was he joking? The look on his face was so serious. This can't be happening. She knows that she loves him, and she thought he had started to feel the same way. Last night had to have been more than just drinking and loneliness. They would have just continued talking if it was truly about being lonely.

"Oh. Yes of course I understand, but you're not alone Mr. T. You have me." Says Mrs. Lovett, trying to keep a handle on her emotions.

Sweeney looks into Nellie's dark brown eyes.

"It was just dumb. I should have known better than to drink that much. At least neither of us took it to heart."

Sweeney gets up and walks to the door to leave. Nellie turns her head away from him.

"Yeah, good thing." Mrs. Lovett starts to tear up.

Mrs. Lovett walks up to the barber shop door. Mr. Todd and her had just had a talk the night before of how he wished he could get revenge on Judge Turpin for taking him away from his family, and she knew he was a little out of his mind right now but she needed to speak with him. It had been almost 3 weeks since they had slept together, and Nellie refused to believe that it was just the gin that made him do it. Plus she had a good reason to wish that it wasn't just the alcohol. She knocks on the door and enters.

"Mr. T. I really think we need to talk."

"Yes we do. How much do you want me to pay rent?" asks Mr. Todd as he sharpens one of his beautiful sliver razors.

"Mr. Todd, you don't need to pay rent. You practically own this place from the rent you paid the last time you lived here. "

As she said this she crossed her arms and walked over to look out the small window on the side of the room. There was a man in a Purple outfit and a small boy walking out of the ally and coming towards the stairs to the barber shop.

"Isn't that Mr. Pirelli? That street vender or barber, or whatever he was?" Says Nellie as she points out the window.

Mr. Todd walks over to the window.

"It is. Send Pirelli up, but keep the boy downstairs."

Mrs. Lovett quickly goes down the stairs and meets Mr. Pirelli and the boy at the bottom.

"Fancy seeing you here after Mr. Todd beat you at that shaving contest." Says Mrs. Lovett.

"Well I wish to speak with him." Says Mr. Pirelli in his annoying accent.

Mrs. Lovett looks over that the boy.

"Aw. Do you mind if I give him a meat pie?" asks Mrs. Lovett now looking back at Pirelli.

"Si, Si, Si. Whatever you want."

Mrs. Lovett takes the boy into the pie shop and sits him at the table. Then she goes around the counter and gets him a freshly made pie, and takes it to him. She wrinkles her nose at the smell. All smells have been making her feel sick. She hopes she not getting sick right before the meat pie season really opens up. The Boy takes the pie off the plate and stuffs it into his face.

"So what's your name, Sweetheart?" asks Mrs. Lovett just trying to make conversation in case things got loud upstairs.

"I'm Toby. This pie is great Ma'am. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. You remind me of me poor Albert. Liked to stuff himself as well. But he didn't have your nice head of hair."

"To be honest it gets awful warm." Says Toby as he pulls at his long yellow hair to reveal it is a wig and there is short brown hair underneath.

Mrs. Lovett goes back behind the counter to start rolling more dough out for the next set of pies. Suddenly there is a loud bang from upstairs. Nellie's eyes get wide and she starts to bang things like bowls and the rolling pic around to make it seem like she had made the noise.

"Damn, bowl always falling off the counter. Sorry if it scared you Hun."

"No, but that sounded heavier than that bowl. Oh shoot! Mr. Pirelli's got an appointment! Ill get beat if I forget to remind him!" Say Toby as he gets up and runs to the door.

"Wait!" yells Mrs. Lovett but Toby was already on the stairs.

Soon after Toby had left he runs back down the stairs and tell Nellie that Mr. Todd had said to give him some gin to drink while he was waiting for Mr. Pirelli to get back.

"Alright then.." Said Nellie kind of confused.

She walks back to the living area of her pie shop and Toby follows close behind. She poors him a glass.

"Do you mind if I sit in here Ma'am?" asks Toby.

"That's fine, Hun. I'm going upstairs to talk with Mr. Todd."

Nellie walks up the stairs and opens the door. Mr. Todd is facing away from her cleaning one of his razors.

"That kids gunna drink all my gin! How long till Pirelli gets back?"

"He's not coming back." Says Mr. Todd as he turns around to show blood all over his shirt and that his razor was bloody as well. He nods towards the chest in the corner of the room.

"Mr. T. you didn't!" Says Nellie as she walks over to the chest and opens it.

As soon as she opens it her stomach begins to churn. She had never had a problem with seeing gross things before but maybe it was just the fact that there was so much blood.

"You've gone mad!"

"He remembered me from the old days. Tried to take half me earning's or else he would start telling people who I really am."

"Oh… well we don't want that now do we?" Says Nellie as she opens the chest again and notices a coin purse coming out of a inside pocket in Pirelli's coat. She reaches for it even though she thinks shes going to be sick.

"Waste not, what not. Now what are we gunna do about the boy?"

"Send him up."

"No, Mr. T.! I've actually been thinkin' of hirein' a lad to help in the shop. "

Mrs. Lovett starts to walk down the stairs with Mr. Todd close behind her. He goes and sits down at the table.

"Can you get me something to drink? Gin?" He Asks.

Nellie walks into the other room and finds Toby asleep on the floor holding the bottle of gin. She takes it from him and walks back into the kitchen.

"He nearly drank it all! Good Lord! Now what are we gunna do with the body. It can't stay up there forever you know."

"Take it to some secret place and bury it." Says Mr. Todd as he takes a drink.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly got an idea. A very nasty idea.

"I guess we could do that. Too bad the meat prices are up so high. I heard Mrs. Moony actually started using her neighbor's cats as the meat in her pies! Certainly would be cheaper if I.. oh but I don't know. I certainly would need some help." Said Nellie hoping Mr. Todd would catch on.

As she said this, Sweeney looked at her with a sudden realization of what she was suggesting.

"Are you saying that we should you use him… for your pies?"

"Well it would be cheaper. I doubt it would taste that different. But if you don't want to…"

"Oh No! I'll help. I'll supply you with more than enough meat." Said Sweeney with a nasty smile.

Nellie smiled back and got up to go clean up the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hey guys! im so happy that some of you are actually liking this cause i thought it wasnt that good! keep leaving reviews please! Love you all! *blows** **kiss***_

Chapter 3

Business had been extremely well since they started using their newly found meat. No one noticed any difference other than the fact the pies tasted better than they normally did. Mrs. Lovett was starting to wish she had never came up with the idea. Mr. Todd payed even less attention to her now than he did before. He was obsessed with the killing. Everyday new men would come in for a shave, Sweeney was careful to let some go to keep up appearances, and Mr. Todd would cut their throat and send them below to the bake house to be 'cleaned' and put into the pies. Sweeney used to come down and cut up the meat, but he kept putting it off which meant Nellie had to do it. She would go down to the body and the sight of the blood nauseated her. Every day she would have to run to the sewer drain to throw up. She still had not told Mr. Todd what she had been meaning to tell him. She was running out of time to do it as well.

Nellie had just gotten up for the morning. It seemed that she had tie her corset loser every day, and this upset her cause she had always had a petite figure. She walked into the pie shop to find Toby sitting at the table with a glass of water.

"Good Morning, Sweetie!" said Nellie in the happiest voice she could even though she didn't feel well at all.

"Good Morning, Ma'am."

Mrs. Lovett walks over to the counter, starts rolling dough, putting it into the small pie pans she uses and filling them with meat. She felt a sudden rush of sickness. She dropped the pan she was holding and ran to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Are you ok?!" yelled Toby getting up from the table to follow Mrs. Lovett.

She was too afraid to open her mouth. As soon as she got to the toilet she threw up, and the smell just made her keep going. Toby walks into the doorway of the bathroom just as she finishes.

"What's wrong?"

Mrs. Lovett gets up and wipes her mouth.

"Oh nothing, Dear, I think I'm just catching something."

"I don't believe you. You never get sick."

"I'm fine, Hun. Really I am. Ok?"

Toby gave Mrs. Lovett an unsure look before going off to do his chores. As she stood there she stared to tear up. She hated not being able to tell anyone, especially Toby since they were so close you would swear he was her son. She wiped her eyes and decided to walk up to talk to Mr. Todd. She walks in the door to find Mr. Todd pacing in his barber shop.

"Good Morning Mr. Todd!" says Mrs. Lovett has happily as she can after being sick.

"Nothing good about it. Why wont the judge come? I know he saw Anthony here saying he was taking Joana but that note I made Toby take him was very persuasive, I thought. "

"He will come. Don't you worry, Love, it will happen."

Sweeney walked so fast over to Nellie she had no time to prepare herself. He grabbed his razor from its holder around his waist, pushes it against her neck and backs her into the wall.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! I HAVE WAITED ENOUGH!"

Nellie closes her eyes and then opens them again to look into Sweeney's crazed eyes. She swears this is the end of her life. The blade is almost cutting skin. She begs him to stop but he just pushes the razor harder against her neck. Just as she is about to yell what she has been wanting to tell Sweeney to get him to stop he stops pressing the blade to her neck, and has a look of shock and sadness on his face. Nellie drops to the floor crying and feels her neck. As she pulls her hand away there is some blood on it. He had almost done it. She could have just lost her life. She doesn't understand why he stopped. Sweeney kneels down next to her and puts his arms around Nellie. She doesn't understand but she wraps hers around him and cries into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Nellie. I'm losing my mind up here. I never meant to hurt you. I really don't know what I would have done if I had done it." Says Sweeney in a small sad sounding whisper right into Nellie's ear.

Still crying Nellie looks up at him with tears running down her face.

"Why didn't you do it? And since when do you call me Nellie?"

"I believe, Nellie , that I am becoming more fond of you, and seeing you crying and so scared just got to me."

"You're fond of me?" says Nellie with her heart racing and her head spinning. Too much has happened in the last 8 minutes for her to comprehend

"I believe so." Says Sweeney who was looking back at her with a shy smile on his face. "But I don't want to rush into anything. What we did that one night a while back was just too fast. If anything is to come of this relationship it should happen slowly and not forced. Well if there is even some kind relationship considering I just tried to kill you."

Nellie's head was reeling. So many things have just happened. One minute Sweeney wished her dead and the next he is thinking of them being in a slow relationship. This was too much but it was all that she wanted. Her throat was sore where it had been cut but knew it was nothing really serious. If he never did that again they could have a great relationship. But she still needed to tell him. And what she needed to tell certainly would have to speed up the relationship.

"Sweeney I would love to start something more with you. But I'm unsure about the whole taking it slow thing. There has been something I've wanted to tell you for a while but it never it never seemed like the right time. Sweeney I…"

There was a loud knocking on the door that interrupted Nellie's sentence. She had not realized how late it had gotten until she had looked up at the door. It was nearly dark out. How had they been up there for so long? Sweeney got up to opened the door and Nellie got up and tried to cover the cut on her throat. It was The Beadle at the door.

"Good Evening! I'm sorry to have to come here to bother you but your downstairs neighbor did not answer the door and I have some important business for them." Says The Beadle.

"I'm his neighbor. I've been up here talking to him, I'm so sorry if you were down there very long." Says Nellie nervously.

"Oh, no! Not long at all. But your other neighbors have been complaining about the smell that comes from your bake house late at night. They say it is one of the worst smells they have ever smelt. So I will need to good down and take a look."

Nellie shifted her eyes to Sweeney and then back to The Beadle. "Um yes, well… "

"Please sir. Before you go down. Let me give you that shave you were promised in the market the other week." Says Sweeney.

"Oh, I really shouldn't. Need to do my official business first."

"Oh yes, you should, but do indulge me sir. What is that aroma?"

"It's my own mixture."

"Might I offer you something a little better for a man of your position. The ladies will greatly appreciate it."

At that last sentence The Beadle agreed to get a shave and Mrs. Lovett left them giving Mr. Todd a nasty grin as she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: I hope you guys like this one! I felt i rushed it a bit, but oh well cause i couldnt wait to publish it! Leave reviews if you like it... or if you hate it haha Love ya all! **_

So many things have been happening in one day. Sweeney had almost killed Nellie, then confessed that he liked her, he had killed the Beadle, Anthony was bringing Johanna, and Judge Turpin was on his way. If everything went right Sweeney would kill Turpin to get his revenge, see his daughter for the first time since she was a baby, then Nellie could finally tell him what she has been wanting to. Nellie was sitting in her living room when Toby walked in.

"Ma'am?"

"Hmm?" said Nellie sleepily and closes her eyes.

"I need to talk to you about Mr. Todd."

Nellies eyes shoot open.

"What about him Dear?"

Toby goes and sits down next to Nellie.

"I've noticed that some men never come down from Mr. Todd's shop."

"Maybe you're just not watching very close."

"No, Ma'am. I stood outside the door one day, just to listen, and heard the man inside give a small scream. He is killing them!"

Nellie's heart starts to race.

"Why would you think that Toby? Ever think Mr. Todd had cut himself by accident? He does so much to help us out, you shouldn't be talking like this about someone who has helped keep food in your stomach. "

"I know he didn't cut himself. I sat there forever. No one ever came back out. We need to report him to the police before he hurts you… or me."

Nellie starts panicking. The only way that Toby wouldn't tell the police was if she tells him the truth about everything.

"Toby you can't go to the police..."

"If he told you he would hurt you if you told, we can just run away. He will never find us!"

"Toby… Sweetie… it's not that. If you go to the police and tell them what Mr. Todd is doing I'll be arrested too."

"Why would you get arrested? You haven't done anythin'!"

"Oh, Hunny…. Where do you think the bodies are going?" said Nellie sadly.

Toby sits there and thinks for a moment. He looks at Nellie with a look of worry on his face.

"I figured he took them out and buried them at night while everyone was asleep.."

"I never wanted you to know about this. Please follow me Toby. Come on Sweetie, it's ok."

Nellie gets up and leads Toby down to the bake house. She looks back at him before she opens the door and she starts to tear up. She never wanted him to think she was a monster, but what else could he think of her once he saw?

"Let me open the door. I know you aren't feeling good."

Nellie turns around and gives Toby a confused look.

"I'm fine, Love. I only got sick that once.."

"No you didn't. I got worried after that one day and started watching you more closely. You've been sick almost everyday."

Nellie was really about to lose it now. Tears were almost running down her face. She pulls Toby into a hug and starts crying.

"Oh I wish I could tell you. But I will promise you this, it's nothin' to worry about Sweetie, ok? Now go open the door please."

Nellie lets go of Toby and steps behind him and wipes her eyes. He opens the door and Nellie walks in first. She had forgotten to clean up the last time she was down here. There were unneeded body parts all over the floor, bones in one corner of the room, and dried blood almost everywhere. Toby walks in and lets the door close behind him. Toby looks around the room. He sees the Beadle's body on the ground along with other parts of many other men. He turns to look at Nellie. He looks terrified. Nellie starts to tear up again.

"What is all this? Why are all the bodies part?"

"Oh sweetie don't you see? They are in the pies. The meat in the pies are the men. That's why you can't tell about Mr. T. I'm just as guilty as he is." Cries Nellie, tears running down her face. "I never wanted to tell you." She puts her head in her hands and cries more.

Toby comes up and wraps his arms around Nellie.

"I won't tell. You're the closest thing I've had to a mum and I don't want to lose you."

This makes Nellie cry even harder and hug Toby back. A couple minuets later she pulls away and wipes her face.

"Ok. I need to go speak with Mr. T. Please stay down here."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Hunny, but just please stay here. Nothin's gunna get you down here. I promise." Nellie tries to give Toby a reassuring smile and walks out the door. She locks the door and leans back on it fighting the tears.

Nellie opens the door to the barber shop. Sweeney is standing on the side of the room looking out the small window.

"Toby knows."

Sweeney turns to look at Nellie.

"How the hell did he find out?!"

"He noticed some men never would come back out of here. Said he was going to the police. I had to tell him the whole thing cause the only thing that would stop him was if I told him I would be arrested too."

"Where is he now?"

"In the bake house. I locked him in, but even if I hadn't he would not have told."

Sweeney walks up and hugs Nellie.

"What's this for?" asks Nellie as she hugs him back.

"I know you love that boy and I can tell you have been crying. But now you need to go back down. Turpin is on his way, and there is another body down there cause a woman was standing in here and then I heard you coming up the stairs so I killed her."

"Mr. Todd? After you kill Turpin you are going to stop killing right?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Turpin. Nellie goes to the door and opens it.

"Good evening, sir! Excuse me I have to go but down to my place."

Nellie walks passed him and goes back down to the bake house. She opens the door to find Toby no were to be seen.

"Toby? Where are you?"

She walks around looking for him, but can't find him. Then there is a loud bang telling her that another body has come down the chute. Nellie walks over to start to move the bodies into the fire. No need for making pies with them. She hated dragging the bodies. As she went to drag Turpin to the big oven in the center of the room he grabs her leg.

"Help… me" he gasps.

Nellie screams.

"DIE! DIE! AHHH!"

Turpin takes his last breath and lets go of Nellie's leg. She staggers backwards and notices the body to her right. She rolls the woman over and sees her face. It is Lucy. She starts to flip her to make it easier to drag her. She had only just made it half way across the room when Sweeney walks through the door.

"What were you screaming about?!"

She looks up at him with her heart pounding. "Turpin grabbed my leg but he is dead now." She starts dragging Lucy again.

"Stop. I'll move them, you go open the door."

"But…"

"Now!"

She walks over to the door, looks back at Sweeney and opens it. The light from the fire spills over the bodies. Sweeney bends down to grab Lucy, but doesn't grab her arms. He moves her hair out of her face.

"Lucy?" He turns to Nellie. "You said she was dead. You lied."

"Sweetie, I never lied! I said she had taken poison but I never said she died. Went a bit mad after she didn't die, she did. I only said it because I love you Sweeney and now you love me too."

"How could I possibly love a woman who lied about my real wife being dead?!"

Nellie starts to back away from the oven. Sweeney keeps walking towards her, and soon her back hits the wall. She has no were else to go.

"How could you have lied?! I TRUSTED YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! And what do I get? A lonely widow's dream to be with another woman's husband." Says Sweeney as he pulls his razor out of its holder. Slowly he walks towards her. Once he reaches her he stops and holds her against the wall. He places the blade on her neck. Tears start falling down Nellie's face.

"Please Sweeney! Please! Don't hurt me!" cries Nellie.

"Your tears and begging won't get you out of it this time. You know what the sad thing is? I actually was starting to love you, and I had found you attractive even when I with with Lucy."

"Please! Don't! Oh my God, please!"

Sweeney pulls back the razor and prepares to stab Nellie. With tears running down her face and a sore throat from yelling she knows there is only one thing left to say, but doesn't know if it will stop him.

"PLEASE! STOP! I'M PREGNANT!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Please leave reviews cause idk if i really liked how this chapter turned out. Thanks! 3**_

Chapter 5

Sweeney steps away from Nellie looking bewildered. Nellie is crying hysterically. When Sweeney steps away she puts one hand over her stomach and falls to the floor.

"You're….What?" asks Sweeney.

"I'm… pregnant." Says Nellie between cries.

"But… who…"

Nellie wipes her eyes and looks up at Sweeney.

"Are you askin' who the father is?"

Sweeney nods slowly.

"It's yours. Sweeney, the baby is yours."

Sweeney walks over and sits against the wall next to Nellie.

"But… what happened between us happened almost 3 months ago. Wouldn't you be showing by now?"

"Not enough to notice… if I still wear my corset."

Nellie just happened to be wearing a corset on the outside of her dress that day because it made the dress look more fancy. She moves away from the wall and reaches back to untie her corset. She pulls it off and leans back on the wall again to show her small bump.

"Now you know I hate gainin' weight, so this could only be a baby."

Sweeney stares down at Nellie's stomach, looks at his razor, then looks over to Lucy's body in the middle of the room. Nellie looks at her too.

"I know I shouldn't have lied. The night we slept together I was going to tell you the truth but you didn't want to talk about her cause it was too soon, then we slept together. Everything made me put off telling you, then I found out I was pregnant and knew there was no way I could tell you."

Nellie starts to tear up again and puts a hand on her stomach.

"I don't care if you kill me. I deserve it, but it doesn't seem fair to end the baby's life. It's done nothing. I'll let you kill me after the baby is born, unless you don't really want the baby.."

Sweeney doesn't answer. He keeps looking over at Lucy. A tear falls down his cheek.

"Sweeney, this isn't something you can ignore. Make your decision now and get it over with. The longer you make me sit here the more nervous and upset I'll get, which seems to happen quite quickly now."

Sweeney does a side-ways glace at Nellie and looks away quickly.

Nellie sighs and starts to get up. Sweeney gets up faster than her and grabs her arm to help her. She looks at him confused but takes his hand. A figure walks out from around the corner of the room.

"So that's why you were gettin' sick? Cause you're going to have a baby?" asks Toby.

"You were sick?" asks Sweeney.

"It was only morning sickness, nothing else. " Nellies looks over to Toby.

"Where the hell have you been?! Did you not hear me callin' your name?"

"I found a way out of the bake house threw that tunnel. I didn't hear you callin' until I was almost to the end so I turned around and it took a while to get back. Plus I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?! Me getting killed?!"

"What? I just got here right after you had sat on the ground. I had heard yellin' and screamin before but I didn't know what it was."

"Whatever at least you did come back" says Nellie as she walks over to hug Toby.

"I think we should leave. Find a new place to live and make business." Says Sweeney.

"And do what with all this? The only way we could cover this up is if we burn the place down." Says Nellie pulling away from Toby.

"That's what we'll do then. We have to make it look like a accident though. Like the oven caught fire."

"You and Toby go out to the market tomorrow and I'll do it while you're gone cause it makes more sense if the baker is the one who makes the fire start. If we get questioned by the police I'll just say I felt like I was going to be sick and left the oven door opened and something must have caught fire."

"Will that work?" asks Toby.

"It should. Makes sense to me. And it's not like I'll actually be lying cause every time I come down here I get sick from all the blood and body parts."

"But what if the pie shop and barber shop don't go up in the fire either?" asks Toby again.

"I'll throw matches in every part of the building and get out as quickly as I can. Everyone ok with this idea?" says Nellie looking at Sweeney.

Sweeney looks at her then down to her stomach. He nods and turns away to walk upstairs.

"Come on Sweetie, let's go up to bed."

Toby runs over and picks up Nellie's corset from the floor and walks upstairs with her.

The next morning Nellie wakes up and goes into the pie shop. Sweeney is sitting at the table with a glass of water.

"Good Morning." Says Nellie who walks behind the counter to get herself a glass.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

"Do what?"

"Set the place on fire. It won't be safe once the fires have started how are you planning on getting out?"

"I'm gunna set them in the back of the building so I can run to the front to get out."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then you no longer have to wait to kill me and won't have to raise a child either." Says Nellie as she slams a mixing bowl down on the counter. "So where is Toby?"

"He already went to the market. I was just about to leave too."

"Alright."

Sweeney gets up from the table looks Nellie up and down, pausing a moment longer on her stomach then he turns and walks out the door. Nellie takes out some matches, grabs all the liquor and lantern oil she can find and walks down to the bake house. She opens the door to the oven and leaves it like that, then goes over and pours the oil over the bodies and in front of the oven. She walks to the doorway, lights a match and throws it as far in as she can. Flames burst up and Nellie quickly walks out of the room but leaves the door open a bit for the fire to come up and adds some oil to the stairs. Then she decides to start a fire in the barber shop. She walks up and starts a small fire in the far corner of the room and leaves. She goes back threw the pie shop and into her bedroom in the back of the building and sets her bed on fire. As she is walking down the hallway she notices how much smoke is now in the building. She gets a small pain in her stomach and walks more quickly out. When she reaches the living room the room starts spinning. She puts a hand on her stomach and falls to the floor passed out.

Sweeney and Toby walk onto their street to see the pie and barber shops on fire and all the neighbors out talking about what they think happened. The Butcher across the street walks up to Sweeney.

"What is going on?! How did this fire start?"

"I have no clue. Toby and I just went to the market. Mrs. Lovett's bake house must have caught fire. Where is she anyway?"

"No one has seen her. We have been hoping that she went to the market or something cause no one ever came out of the building."

Sweeney eyes get wide and he looks at the building. He runs towards the pie shops door and runs in. The smoke is so thick he pulls his jacket over his mouth and nose. He looks frantically around the kitchen and then walks into the living room. There is so much smoke he can hardly see anything. He gets down on his hands and knees and crawls on the round. As soon as he gets to the door way to the hall his hand hits something. He looks over and sees Nellie lying on her side on the floor. He stands up and bends down and picks her up. He walks as fast as he can out of the building and goes across the street and lays Nellie down on the side walk. She isn't breathing. Sweeney starts doing CPR and a crowd of people forms around him. Toby fights his way through the people and kneels down on the ground next to Nellie.

"What's wrong with her?!" asks Toby.

"She must have passed out from the smoke. She isn't breathing." Says Sweeney has he keeps doing CPR.

About 10 minutes later Sweeney is still trying to get Nellie to breathe. Toby is now in tears.

"Why won't she breathe?!"

"I don't know!" yells Sweeney. He starts whispering.

"Come on. Breathe. It's not your time to go. You need to have the baby. You can't cut its life short. Come on. Just breathe. You have done it every day of your life since you were born so you can do it now. Breathe!"

He lowers his lips to hers once more and pushes air into her but it ends up turning into a kiss. He pulls away from her and looks down at her peaceful looking body. Suddenly she gasps and starts coughing. The crowd around them starts clapping. She looks up at Sweeney and he pulls her up into a hug.

"Did you just save me?" whispers Nellie coughing once more and pulling away from him to look him in the face.

"Well you can't really have a baby when you're dead now can you?"

Nellies eyes get wide and she puts a hand on her stomach.

"But.. what if… the smoke…" says Nellie about to cry. Then she whispers, "Did I lose the baby?"

"I don't know."

Nellie turns and sees Toby crying behind her.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" says Nellie trying to wipe her eyes and forget about the fact that she might have lost the baby.

"I thought I lost the only mum I ever had."

Nellie burst into tears again and pulls Toby into a hug. Then she whispers to him.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I'm so glad that if I lost the baby I still have you."

Sweeney sits on the bed in their hotel room waiting nervously. They had decided to put Toby into school so Sweeney was there by himself. Nellie walks in the door and Sweeney stands up. She is crying. He pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should have set the fire. It was wrong of me to make a pregnant woman do it."

Nellie pulls away from Sweeney with tears running down her face but she is smiling.

"Sweeney, these are tears of joy. I didn't lose the baby!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: Hey guys! personally i think this chapter is kind of borin until about the end so sorry. Very choppy too but there was no way i could get it to flow right. Leave reviews please! Love you all!_**

Chapter 6

Sweeney, Nellie and Toby had moved into a small town a little away from London. They had bought a cute two story house at the very end of a street. It had a front porch, a back porch and a small dock at the end of the yard going into a lake. Sweeney has been unloading ships in the London port to make money since there were no barber shops in town and they didn't have the money to open one. Nellie had made dinner and her and Toby ate then she helped him with his homework and he went to bed. Nellie is sitting on the couch with her feet up reading a book. Sweeney walks in the house.

"I swear I come home later every day, but they did offer me better pay." Says Sweeney taking his boots off and walking over to the chair to sit down.

"Really?"

"The only thing is I have to work more hours which would make it impossible to come home. They said if I worked a lot of hours for a certain amount of time I could go back to the schedule I have now but keep the pay."

"How long would you have to be gone for?" asks Nellie closing her book in her lap then places her hand on her stomach without noticing.

"4 to 5 months." Says Sweeney looking out the window.

"Well if it's better pay then do it. Lord knows we need the money."

Sweeney looks at Nellie.

"Well as long as you're alright with it I guess I'll take the job."

Nellie gets up and walks to the stairs.

"Well, Goodnight. There is some left-over food if you would like it."

"Ok."

Nellie looks at Sweeney sadly and walks up to her room. She knew he would have taken the job anyway cause he doesn't want to be reminded that Nellie is pregnant and missing the months of the pregnancy where she was at her biggest was the perfect way to forget. She knows he is just waiting for the day that he can kill her.

4 months have gone by and Nellie is 8 almost 9 months pregnant. Every week or two Sweeney would send some money in the mail to her, but it usually wasn't enough. Toby had gotten a job at the local food market to help bring in money. On the weekends Nellie would make meat pies (with non-human meat) and sell them at the market. They had been getting by pretty well for how little they had. Nellie is at home waiting for Toby to come home from the market. She goes a sits down on the couch just as he comes in the door.

"Did you have a good day Sweetie?"

"As good as Sunday can be." Says Toby who takes his shoes off and sits on the other end of the couch.

"Can I ask a favor from you?"

"What?"

"Could you take my boots off? And maybe rub my feet? I've been standing all day and they hurt and I'm getting too big to reach my laces."

"Sure. Umm. Mum? Can I ask you something?"

Toby started calling Nellie 'mum' ever since she had almost died in the fire.

"What is it?"

"On Tuesday after school can I take off work and go to my friend's house?"

This was the first time Toby had ever asked to do anything that he would enjoy. Nellie didn't even know until then that Toby had friends.

"I don't see why not. You need a day off to be a kid."

"Thanks." Said Toby moving closer to Nellie's feet and taking off her boots.

A couple minutes later.

"AH! Ow!" says Nellie

"What's wrong?! Did I hurt your foot?" asked Toby letting go of her feet thinking he had hurt her.

"Oh no Sweetie you didn't hurt me! The baby just kicked hard." Said Nellie placing her hand on the side of her stomach and rubbing it.

Toby looks at Nellie's stomach then notices she was watching him so he goes back to rubbing her feet.

"Would you like to feel the baby kick?"

"Uhh…"

"Come here." Says Nellie as she bends her right leg and sits on it and the other hangs off the side of the couch.

Toby moves closer to Nellie and she grabs his hand and places it on the side of her big belly.

"Do you feel that?"

Toby's eyes got wide showing that he did.

"You feel this all the time?" asks Toby pulling his hand away. "Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Only when I'm trying to rest or sleep really."

The next morning Nellie woke up made breakfast and made sure Toby was up and ready for school. At around lunch time she decided to sit and read on the front porch. She was so into the book she was reading she didn't notice the man that had come up and was standing on the porch. When she did notice she was not alone, she jumps at the sight of a person on her porch then looks up to see it's Sweeney standing over by the door.

"Holy shit you scared me! Why are you back?"

"They said I was done with my extra work and could go back to my old schedule so I came home."

"Oh. Well it's nice to see you. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah…sure."

Nellie got up ignoring the fact that Sweeney was staring at her very large stomach. She opens the door and goes into the kitchen to make the food. A while after Sweeney had taken his stuff up stairs he came down in the kitchen and starts eating the already made bacon.

"So.. uh.. Toby got a job?"

"Yeah. Works down at the market after school. He won't be home till 7:30 tonight, I think. "

"Ok."

Nellie serves Sweeney his food and then walks as fast as she can up stairs because she felt she was going to be sick from the food smell. Sweeney walks into the bathroom while she was throwing up and grabs her hair and pulls it behind her so she wouldn't have to wash it. When she was done she turned around.  
"Why did you do that?"

"Well I figured I should do something to help you since I've been gone for 4 months."

"Oh.."

Later on that night Sweeney came into the living room with the newspaper and sits in the chair. Nellie is sitting on the couch reading her book.

"Ouch!" yells Nellie.

"What?!" says Sweeney getting wide eyed watching Nellie rub her stomach.

"Nothing. The baby just kicked." Says Nellie, who was half lying because she had had a pain in her stomach right before the baby kicked.

"Oh, ok." Says Sweeney settling back into the chair but still looking at Nellie's stomach.

"Would.. um…. Would you like to feel the baby kick?"

"Um… uh… sure."

Sweeney walked over and sat next to Nellie on the couch.

"Give me your hand."

Sweeney puts his hand in hers and she puts it on her stomach. Moments later the baby kicks and Sweeney pulls his hand away and walks out of the room. Nellie sighs, picks up her book and continues reading. This is why she didn't want to start anything with him now.

Sweeney had enough money to open his own barber shop so he wouldn't have to leave town to work. It had been almost a week since he had come back and things were still really awkward between Nellie and him. She didn't want her to heart to break even more if they started a relationship and then he killed her. She knows he doesn't love her, but still she felt love for him. A love that she had felt with no other person before.

Nellie was home alone like any other week day. Toby would be home in about a hour so she goes into the kitchen to start to make some stew for dinner. She has a pain in her stomach and she had to catch herself on the door frame to stand up. She took a couple deep breathes and when she thought she was fine she walks towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. Then she has another pain and her water brakes. Right after she has another contraction, that was worse than the others, she falls to the floor and sits up against the island breathing hard. This was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. She knew it wasn't supposed to hurt this much so early into labor so something must be wrong. Another wave of contractions came and Nellie yells and starts to cry as she holds her stomach with her left arm and supports her body with the left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Hey! Sorry this is so long! haha Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Chapter 7

Nellie is propped up against the island crying her eyes out. Another wave of contractions come. Nellie screams with pain and looks up at the ceiling. She hasn't been able to move for almost a hour. Whenever she tries it hurts and then the contractions come faster. Just then the front door opens and Toby walks in, not looking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum where are you?"

Just then Nellie has another contraction comes and she screams and bursts into even more tears. Toby runs into the kitchen to see her on the floor crying, and holding her stomach. He kneels down next to here.

"What's wrong?!" says Toby looking extremely scared.

"Go get Sweeney! Hurry!"

"But what's.."

"NO! JUST GO!" yells Nellie as 3 contractions come back to back.

Toby looks like he is about to cry and he runs out the door leaving it open. Nellie just sits there screaming and crying waiting for Sweeney and Toby. She knows there isn't much time. With how close the contractions are the baby could come anytime. She throws her head back when another wave of pain comes. Sweeney runs into the house with Toby close behind and comes over to her.

"Toby go get the town doctor!"

"But the clinic is closed.."

"He lives at the other end of the street! Blue house! GO!"

He sits down next to Nellie.

"What's wrong?! Do you need anything?"

"I came in to start dinner…" another contraction comes. "..and my water broke. I can't move. It's…"

Nellie yells and holds her stomach again. "..hurt this bad the whole time. It's not supposed to. At least not in the beginning. Something's wrong."

Her tears where mixing with the sweat that was now forming. About 20 minutes later Toby runs through the door with the doctor behind him.

"So what's the matter here?"

Nellie tries to answer but the contractions are so close together now and the pain was so bad that she could only get a small scream out.

"She's having the baby. She said she has been in labor since a hour before toby came home and the pain has only ever been a little better than this. She hasn't been able to move the whole time. She thinks there is something wrong."

"Well the pain for her could probably just be her body not wanting to do what it's about to do. It could shut down on her if it gets too bad."

"How about we all stop talking so I can have this baby!" yells Nellie.

"You're going to need to back away from the island and lay flat on your back or have Mr. Todd sit on his legs and you rest your head on his thighs and knees."

"Toby go into the living room." Says Sweeney.

"But.. "

"NOW!" yells Sweeney.

Nellie gives Toby and sad look and nods. Toby walks out of the room. Nellie tries to move but lets out a loud scream and falls to the side letting Sweeney hold her. Sweeney slowly moves forward, trying not to hurt Nellie, and then sits like the doctor had suggested. Nellie does one quick movement just to get the pain other with and slides down and lays her head on Sweeney's thighs. The Doctor lifts Nellies skirt and cuts off her underwear since they were gross anyway.

"The baby's head is crowning so we can do this right now and get it other with. Some women find it easier if they have the side of a bed to hold on to or hold there husband's, or partner's in your case, hand. " says the doctor.

Sweeney grabs Nellies right hand before Nellie could even decide if she wanted to hold his hand.

"Ok go ahead and push."

Nellie screams with pain. The doctor just keeps telling her to push and she keeps trying. About 10 minutes in Nellie has had enough.

"I can't. I just can't." cries Nellie who was now used to the pain.

She looks up at Sweeney. She wishes she could just tell him out loud but she can't since the doctor is here. She mouths the words 'please kill me' to him. He sees what she is saying and looks over at the doctor. Nellie is slowly starting to black out from the pain.

"No. Now, come on Nellie we need you awake for this. Just one more push." Says the doctor calmly.

Nellie pushes again squeezing Sweeney's hand so hard she was sure she would break it. Doctors always lie. It took 6 more pushes and then the sound of a babies cry fills the room. Nellie starts to cry even more and she passes out.

Nellie wakes up and she found herself in her bed. She had no clue what time it was. She looks over and sees the baby crib had been moved to her room. She is about to get up but then Sweeney walks into the room.

"Shh. The baby is in the crib. I had a feeling you would wake up soon so I moved the crib." Whispers Sweeney coming over and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Sweeney why didn't you kill me? I thought we made the deal that once the baby was born you would kill me, and yet you keep me alive and put the baby in my room?! I don't wanna see it if you're going to kill me. It's bad enough I won't get to raise it but seeing it before I die will break my heart even more." Whispers Nellie in a angry tone and tearing up.

"I never made that deal. I just didn't say anything."

"Well you never said you wouldn't either."

"True but I don't think I would raise a kid very well by myself."

"So your gunna have me raise it then kill me later on. Just more torture I guess!"

Nellie was still angrily whispering to Sweeney but then he leaned over and kisses her on the lips. Nellie was extremely surprised at this. She pushes him away from her.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Well I had to get you to shut up somehow." Says Sweeney with a smile on his face. "I didn't kill you because when you were screaming and crying last night I was really worried about you. And then when you told me to kill you and you nearly had broken my hand I knew you must have been in real pain. You see that was the first time I've seen a baby being born. I was out when Johanna was born. So I didn't know what it was like and when the doctor said your body could shut down from the amount of pain you were feeling I got extremely worried. Then you passed out and at first we thought you had died but then you started breathing again and I brought you up here. Nellie, whether or not you believe it I do love you. I may have just really realized it last night but it has always been there ever since I found out you were pregnant. "

Nellie has no clue what to say. She lays there looking at Sweeney with her mouth open and tears running down her face. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She slowly starts to pull herself up so she could sit. It hurt a bit to sit up but she did it anyway. Sweeney slid closer to her on the bed and kisses her again then pulls away and wipes the tears from her face.

"It's a girl."

"What?" asks Nellie cause her head was spinning so much she didn't catch what he said.

"The baby. It's a girl."

Just then cooing came from inside the crib. The baby had woke up. Sweeney gets up and walks over to take the baby out holding it awkwardly as if he would break her. He brings her over to Nellie who cradles her in her arms.

"I can't really hold her right."

"It's ok. You'll learn." Says Nellie looking down at the small baby in her arms.

The baby had a small nose, small perfectly shaped lips, big brown eyes, and dark brown curls all over her head.

"You look so natural holding her. She looks like you."

"You think?" says Nellie smiling down at the baby.

"You're so pretty. Prettiest little thing I have ever seen." Whispers Nellie to the baby but still loud enough that Sweeney can hear.

"I didn't name her. I figured you would want to." Says Sweeney.

"Out of all the things I thought to get for her and learn to do before she was born I never once thought of names. She should have a strange name. Something no one else will have, that will make her unique." Says Nellie looking up at Sweeney.

"Don't look at me. I can't think of any good names. Another reason I didn't name her or at least come up with a idea."

"How about Luciana?"

"It's a beautiful name. And I think it fits her."

Nellie looks down at the baby.

"What do you think baby? Are you Luciana?"

The baby looks up at Nellie and smiles big and Nellie smiles back.

"Yes you do look like a Luciana." Says Nellie.

Luciana starts crying and Nellie figures she must been really hungry since she had no clue how long she had been passed out. She pulls out her breast and starts to feed Luciana. Sweeney looks down at her breast and looks away quickly as if he didn't want her to know he had seen.

"You have seen them before so as if it matters." Says Nellie with a small laugh.

Sweeney turns back to her but tries not to look down at her chest.

"So how long was I out for?" asks Nellie.

"It's 3pm on Friday."

"Oh that's not that long… just as if I was having a day I that I didn't wanna get out of bed. Toby at school?"

"Yeah. He is still keeping his job at the market but they cut his hours since he only wants it for his own pocket money."

It's now 10 pm and Nellie is feeding Luciana once again when Toby walks into the bed room. Nellie quickly pulls her unbuttoned nightgown over herself hoping Toby saw nothing.

"Sorry. Is this a bad time?" asks Toby.

"No Sweetie, not at all. What's up?"

Toby walks over and sits on the other side of the bed. Nellie tries to move her nightgown so nothing was showing that he shouldn't see.

"Nothing I just don't like sitting down there by myself."

"Where's Sweeney at?"

"Out back, but I didn't want to go."

Luciana had fallen asleep in Nellies arms.

"Sweetie, can you cover your eyes for a minute so I can fix my nightgown and move Luci?"

Toby grabs a pillow and covers his face with it. Nellie moves Luciana onto her lap and re-buttons her nightgown. Then she gently picks up Luciana who never woke up once during this.

"Ok."

Toby removes the pillow and craws closer to Nellie and looks at the baby.

"She looks like you."

"That's was Sweeney said too, but her hair has no red in it. I'd really like to lie down but I can't get up to put her in the crib. Could you do it?"

"But… what if.."

"You won't break her if that's what you think. Come stand on this side of the bed and put your arms just like how mine are."

Toby did this and Nellie gently shifts the baby into his arms.

"See. Hold her just like that."

Toby looks at Nellie and smiles, obviously surprised at his success.

"Can you gently lay her in the crib?"

Toby walks over and gently puts the baby into the crib. Then he runs to the other side of the bed, jumps on and moves closer to Nellie. She lays down and turns towards Toby.

"I was so scared last night." Says Toby.

"Why Hun?"

"Because of you screaming. And when Sweeney and the doctor thought you died I flipped out."

Nellie pulled Toby into a hug putting her chin on the top of his head.

"Now, Now. You would have been fine without me and you know that. Sweeney would have taken care of you."

"He doesn't like me, and you're the only mum I've ever had and I don't wanna lose you."

Nellie starts to tear up. She kisses Toby on the top of the head and then pulls out of the hug. She looks him straight in the eye.

"You're the sweetest kid ever. You know that?"

Just then Sweeney walks into the room.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Just talking." Says Nellie wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I think I'm gunna go read." Says Toby and he gets up and leaves the room.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here now?" asks Sweeney.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care."

Sweeney changes clothes (he shared the closet in this room with Nellie). Nellie had forgotten how muscular his body was. It was pure perfection and now hers was all stretched out and gross. He was now only wearing a pair of lose fitting pants. He blows out the multiple candles in the room and craws under the blankets.

"You wouldn't even need the blankets if you would put on a shirt. It's warm under here." whispers Nellie looking at Sweeney's abs.

"Or I could just get up close to you since you're so hot." whispers Sweeney smiling and moving extremely close to Nellie and putting one arm over her.

"That could work too." Says Nellie putting her hands against his cold chest.

Sweeney pulls her closer and kisses her hard. He puts his tongue is her mouth which she gladly does back. He slowly moves his hand up and down her body. He puts his hand in between her legs and tries to rub but Nellie pulls out of the kiss and pushes him away.

"Don't. I still hurt." whispers Nellie.

"I'm sorry. I was getting carried away."

Sweeney kisses Nellie once more, then rolls over onto his back. She moves closer to him and puts her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. She couldn't believe what had happened today, but she was extremely happy about it. Nellie soon falls asleep in Sweeney's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nellie wakes up early in the morning to Luciana crying softly. She tries to pull away from Sweeney but has a hard time because his arms are still around her. She finally gets them to move without him waking up and rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed. Just then Sweeney rolls over to face her.

"What are you doing?"

"The baby is crying I was going to go get her."

"I can hear her crying but are you sure you're ok to stand?"

"Well we'll see wont we?"

Nellie puts one hand on the headboard of the bed and pushes herself up and she slowly walks over to the crib and takes the baby out. Then she lays Luciana on the changing table to change her diaper. Luciana starts crying again so Nellie decides to feed her. She sits back down on her side of the bed and starts to feed Luciana, trying to not show Sweeney the pained look on her face from the movement and sitting. A little while later Luciana starts cooing happily showing she is done. Nellie lays the baby in between her and Sweeney, then she fixes her nightgown. Her and Sweeney watch the baby look around at everything for a while then Sweeney gets up and starts lighting more candles because the sun has not come up yet. By the time he is done Nellie already has Luciana back in her arms and is making funny faces to make her laugh. He walks over and sits next to Nellie on the bed again. Soon the baby yawns and her eyes get heavy. Nellie slowly gets up and stands beside the bed swaying for side to side.

"You're really good at this for this being your first kid." Says Sweeney.

"She isn't my first."

"What?"

"Well she is and she isn't at the same time. I got pregnant when I was married. I was so excited and I read every book I could that would help me just like I did with this pregnancy. One day I was in the living room with Albert and we were talking about names and I got up to go get a drink and I had a huge pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground and blood.." Nellie stops here because she is crying to hard.

She goes over and puts Luciana in the crib and turns around and wipes her face.

"I lost it." She says.

She walks over and sits back down on the bed. She cringes from the pain.

"That's why I was scared when I went into labor with Luciana and it hurt as bad at the beginning as it did at the end. I thought I was going to lose her."

"I'm so sorry Nel."

"It's fine." Says Nellie laying down and rolling towards Sweeney.

"No it's not. I left you alone throughout your whole pregnancy. And now that I know that you were probably worry about losing it the whole time."

"Can we just stop talking about this?" asks Nellie trying not to cry again.

"Ok, but can I ask two questions?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you and Albert try to have another kid?"

"I went into a depression after I lost her, yes the baby was going to be a girl, and we fought a lot and as you could see from what pictures you have seen he was not a small man. He didn't eat healthy like he should have. I guess the stress was too much for him or something. He had a heart attack and died a week after my miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"What was your other question?"

"It's has nothing to do with what we were just talking about but why did you want to name her Luciana?"

"Why do you think? I felt bad about lying to you. I felt you would like it if we named her after Lucy but then I just changed the name a bit."

Sweeney lays down next to her and pulls her close. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You should sleep."

"Why?"

"Don't think I didn't notice. I saw your face when you sat back down. You're still in enough pain that it makes everyday things uncomfortable."

He pulls her closer and Nellie closes her eyes.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"Everything. Keeping me alive, letting me name the baby. I truly do love you."

"I love you too."

Soon after, Nellie falls back to sleep.

Nellie wakes up to find Sweeney no longer in bed. Sun is pouring in through the windows. Nellie gets up and sees that Luciana is not in her crib anymore. Nellie decides to try to go downstairs. Once she gets to the bottom of the stairs she hears Luciana cooing happily. She looks around the wall and sees Sweeney on the couch with his legs stretched out and Luciana laying on them. She is holding his fingers in her small hands and is smiling up at him. He is moving her arms up and down making it look like the baby is doing a little dance which is making all of them, Sweeney, Nellie and the baby, smile. Sweeney looks up and sees Nellie's head looking around the wall.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to fall madly in love with you all over again." Says Nellie smiling.

Nellie comes around the wall and sits next to Sweeney's feet on the couch. Luciana sees something moving and tries to bend her head back to see making Nellie laugh. She continues to try to do this making it look like she is trying to stand on the top of her head and she reaches her arms back toward Nellie.

"Good thing you woke up when you did 'cause I think she is really hungry."

Nellie grabs the baby and pulls her over to herself and unbuttons her night gown revealing her breasts. Luciana starts opening and closing her mouth, still making little noises.

"You only need Mummy cause she is the milk machine, isn't that right?" says Nellie to the baby.

"But you're the prettiest milk machine there ever was!" says Sweeney.

"Oh shut up." Says Nellie with a small smile on her face.

"You might want to put those away because I think I hear Toby moving around in his room."

"Grab that blanket from behind you and hand it to me." Luciana starts making loud sucking noises. Nellie laughs pulling the blanket over herself but looking down through a small opening she made.

"Looks like you're smiling at your boobs now."

"Shut up!" says Nellie laughing even more.

Toby walks into the room, and sits in the chair across the room.

"Good morning Sweetie!" Says Nellie.

"Good morning."

"You doing to do anything today?"

"I wanted to go to my friend's house for the first time but his mum wants to meet you."

"Aw, I'm sorry Sweetie, but it's still hard for me just to walk down stairs and sit. Why doesn't he come over here?"

"Could he really?" asks Toby getting excited.

"I'm fine with it. You?" says Nellie looking over at Sweeney.

"I have to go into the shop today. You sure you want to watch 3 kids?"

"If it's not that cold out they can play out back and I'll sit in a chair with the baby."

"Thanks mum!" says Toby who jumps up and runs to his room to get dressed so he can go get his friend and his friends mum.

Nellie looks back down at the baby.

"Only thing is now I actually have to get dressed."

Nellie pulls the blanket off and hands the baby to Sweeney since she is done. She watches him place her in a basinet they have down here.

"What are you doing?" asks Nellie as she re-buttons her nightgown.

He sits down and kisses her and puts his hand down her nightgown before she can finish buttoning it. She pulls away.

"Stop. Toby could come out any minute." Says Nellie as she finishes buttoning her nightgown.

Sweeney kisses her again and then Toby walks in.

"Ummm…. Can I go get them now?" asks Toby awkwardly.

Nellie pushes Sweeney away.

"Yeah that's fine Sweetie. See you later! Be careful!"

Toby walks out the front door. Sweeney puts one arm around Nellies back and one under her knees, then he pulls her onto his lap and stands up. Nellie quickly puts her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs to get dressed." Says Sweeney starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Put me down. You'll fall if you carry me up the stairs."

"Wanna bet?"

Sweeney then carries Nellie all the way up to her room and puts her on the bed.

"Why thank you!" says Nellie laughing.

"No problem."

Nellie gets up and walks over to her closet. She pulls out a corset and a dress that's neck line is almost all the way up to her neck and has a ribbon laced around the top with a small bow right in the middle.

"Are you going to let me get dressed?"

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because I'm gross now!" says Nellie with a small laugh.

"I bet not."

Nellie unbuttons her night gown and lets it fall to the floor, showing her now un-flat stomach. She goes over and looks in the full length mirror. Sweeney walks up to her and gives her a hug from behind.

"You're just as beautiful as ever."

"No I'm not. I look fat."

"That will go away." Says Sweeney kissing Nellies neck. "I really like these underwear too." He says with a smile on his face.

"You're such a perv!" says Nellie laughing and pulling away from him.

She goes over and puts her corset on and tries to lace it up tightly but then it makes the milk come from her breasts so she has to loosen it.

"Ughh!" says Nellie when she loosens it.

Then she pulls on the dress and goes and looks in the mirror. You could still tell she had gained weight.

"Stop it! You're beautiful! So what is you can't lace it tight. It's better if you are able to feed our baby!" says Sweeney laughing.

Nellie goes and sits next to him and puts her hand on her stomach.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't born yet. I feel empty without her."

Sweeney kisses her. They lay back on the bed and he gets on top of her. They continue to kiss and that's all they do. They just lay there and kiss for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Hey there! Sorry it's been so long since I added a chapter. Hope you like this! Love you all! **_

Chapter 9

Sweeney had left and Nellie had gone back downstairs to look after the baby. She is walking around the house carrying the Luciana to try to get her to take a nap. Nellie gently rocked her back in forth once she started to get a pain in her abdomen from walking around so much. Luciana starts rubbing her eyes and slowly starts to nod off so Nellie lays her into the crib, then Toby walks in the door followed by his friend and his friend's mother. Nellie walks over to the visitors.

"Hello Dear what's your name?" Nellie asks the boy first.

"Charles."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Charles. You two can go play now."

Toby smiles up at Nellie and then the boys run off to the back of the house.

"Would you like to sit down? My name is Nellie by the way." Says Nellie walking over and sitting at the end of the couch closest to the crib in the living room.

"I'm Alexandra. You know Toby is a real polite kid. You raised him very well, not many boys today are that polite! He certainly does look a bit like you too. You two have the same eyes." Says the woman really fast as she sits down in the chair across the room.

"Oh, no. Um… He's not my kid. Well… I mean by law he is mine. I adopted him, you see?"

As Nellie is saying this Luciana coo's and Nellie puts her hand in the crib, letting Luciana grab her finger. She smiles down at the baby then gets another sharp pain in her abdomen and places her free hand on her lower stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just assumed you where his real mother since you two look alike."

"It's alright." Says Nellie sadly because she had forgotten until this conversation that Toby wasn't her real son. She just felt that she was and after all he never really had a mother before her, so it was like she had been his mother all along.

"How about that one? Is it yours?" says Alexandra looking at the crib.

Nellie looks down at the smiling baby and smiles back at her.

"Yeah. She's mine."

Nellie lifts Luciana out of the crib since she is showing no sign of being tired now and lays her on her lap, letting both little hands hold onto Nellie's index fingers.

"My! She is a cutie! She looks so much like you and she is only a baby, still! What's her name?" says Alexandra as she sits down next to Nellie on the couch.

"Luciana. Named her after Sweeney's first wife, her name was Lucy. Of course I had to change the name a bit because I didn't want her to have exactly the same name."

"So your husband was married before he met you?"

"Well, he's not my husband. Don't know what to call him really, other than the father to my child. Anyway, yes he was married before, but she died." Nellie knew Alexandra was judging her as soon as she said her and Sweeney weren't married. It wasn't something that happened now a days. People got married then had kids and that's how it was. If you had kids before then people would think you were a whore and a home wrecker who just wants the man for his money. Nellie didn't really care. She had told herself that even if she ever found love after Albert died she would never marry again.

"Oh…Well… I should get going."

They both stand up and Nellie lays Luciana in the crib, then she gets another pain worse than the first one and quickly sits back down on the couch with her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" asks Alexandra.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just had a pain." Says Nellie standing back up and walking to the door, ignoring the pain that would now not go away.

"How long ago did you have the baby?" asks Alexandra stepping through the door.

"About 2 days ago."

"You really shouldn't be up and walking around yet. Are you sure you can watch the boys?"

"Yeah. They will be fine and so will I. Goodbye." Says Nellie watching Alexandra walk away. She wasn't really sure if she was going to be fine.

At around 6pm Nellie takes Luciana up stairs to bed, then goes to the back yard to get the boys inside.

"Toby! Charles! It's getting too dark and cold. You need to come in." yells Nellie out into the yard.

When no one answers she walks down by the lake and stands near the picnic table.

"BOO!" yell two vices and two small figures jumps out at Nellie making her scream and jump back.

Nellie's pain comes back but worse than before and she wraps her arm around her abdomen and falls to the ground.

"Mum are you ok?!" says Toby who Nellie can now see is one of the small figures who scared her.

The pain just keeps coming and it almost feels like she is in labor again.

"Please don't… Ow!" Nellie yells out in pain.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! We thought it would be fun to scare you! I'm so, so sorry!" says Toby.

"Did we hit you? I thought we jumped like a foot in front of you." Says Charles.

Nellie takes a couple deep breathes before she speaks. "Toby calm down please. No you didn't hit me I just… well I don't know what's wrong."

Nellie uses her free hand to try to pull herself up but she only manages to get up onto the bench next to the picnic table to sit.

"Toby don't freak out now, but I can't stand. I need you to go inside check on the baby to make sure she is sleeping. She should be. Then walk Charles home."

"You can't… but… I'm not leaving you out here!"

"Toby, you will leave me out here. When you get Charles home safely please go get Sweeney." Says Nellie as calmly as she can with all the pain she is in.

She bends forward as a large wave a pain comes. She tries her best not to scream.

"But.."

"Toby just go!" yells Nellie angrily.

Toby has a mixed look of shock and sadness on his face. That was the first time Nellie had ever yelled at him.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Toby and Charles run off to the house. Nellie just sits there trying not to move. After about a half an hour she turns around so she can see the back of the house and the woods off to her lefts side. She gives a small scream after moving and when she looks up she can see someone moving just in between the house and the woods. The shadow person stops walking and then starts walking straight at Nellie. She assumes its Sweeney until the person gets closer and she can see that this man is much bigger built than Sweeney. She tries to straighten up as much as she can so she doesn't look weak.

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you in my yard?!" Yells Nellie.

The man breaks out into a run towards her. She starts to panic and tries to get up but she falls to the ground landing on her stomach and she screams in pain. She tries to crawl away but the man comes up to her too fast. He wraps some type of cloth around her head and into her mouth that's muffles her screams. Then he unbuttons the back of her dress.

"No! Please don't!" Cries Nellie as best as she can with the cloth in her mouth. She keeps screaming and she guesses he doesn't know she is actually in pain.

"Shut up!" says the man in a deep voice and her smacks Nellie across the face hard making her cry more.

He takes off her dress and corset, then flips her over. He is a large man with a short beard and beady eyes. He starts to pull her underwear down.

"No! Stop! You can't! I just... "

"I said shut up!" yells the man smacking her again.

Tears roll down Nellies face. They also make it hard to see. She tries to kick him when he goes back to pulling down her under wear but then he grabs something off the ground and hits her leg with it. He does this repeatedly until her legs hurt too much to move. She continues to let out muffled screams and cries for help, but she knows no one can hear. He takes down his own pants and then starts touching himself to make himself hard. He smacks Nellie's legs every time she tries to move or yells too loud. Then he opens up her legs and climbs on top of her and puts himself in her, then pulls back out, then goes back in again. Nellie screams louder than she has ever screamed before. This pain is almost worse than child birth. He continues this for a long time while saying things to her every once in a while as if she actually is letting him do this. He finally climaxes and pulls out of her, by this time she is numb to all the pain. Tears are streaming down her face, but she no longer cares about anything. She just wants to die. He stands up and picks the big object he had been hitting her with off the ground. He starts kicking her making her feel all the pain again. Then he kneels down next to her, with his back to the house and starts hitting her with the object, which she had figured out is a metal pipe. She screams and cries then out of nowhere another figure tackles the man to the ground. The other figure straddles the man and punches him multiple times in the face then gets up and starts kicking the man.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yells a voice Nellie knows. It's Sweeney beating the man up.

Sweeney pulls something out of his pocket. It's his razor. Soon the man who had hurt Nellie is the one screaming as Sweeney cuts him all over his body. This is not just a quick cut and then the man was dead. Sweeney was cutting the man deep but not deep enough to kill him. He slices through the man until the man is mostly covered in blood. Only then does Sweeney slit his throat. Breathing heavy Sweeney turns to Nellie and his eyes get wide in horror. He kneels down next to her just as she feels as if she is gunna pass out. He pulls the cloth off of her head. Tears continue to run down her cheeks.

"Please….. just end it…. I can't…" is all she can get out.

Sweeney looks Nellie up and down. It wasn't until then that he had seen what the man had done. He had thought he had made it before the man had done anything too bad, but he was obviously wrong. She has red marks on her face and body, and big bruises all down her body.

"No I won't. Luciana needs you. Toby needs you… I need you."

"I don't want to feel…. please… " begs Nellie.

"Nel, I won't do…." He stops talking and his eyes get big as he looks at something towards the end of her body.

"Nellie you're bleeding." He says looking back at her worried and scared.

"He didn't stab me. How can I be bleeding?"

Just then Nellie gets another pain in her abdomen and she screams. Sweeney pulls her up so that she is sitting in the fetal position. There is a small puddle of blood around her and she realizes where it is coming from.

"What did he do to you?!"

Nellie starts to black out. She can't hold on to consciousness any more.

"No stay awake. Please tell me what he did." Says Sweeney trying to keep Nellie from passing out.

"He…" starts Nellie but then she starts crying cause the pain is getting worse.

"He.. Sweeney he… he raped me." Says Nellie her eyes welling up with tears but they are no longer from the pain.

Finally she can't hold on any longer and she blacks out. She can feel her body being lifted off the ground then she hears Sweeney. He sounds as if he is miles away.

"Toby! Don't look! Run go get the doctor!"

Then she hears a gasp and crying. She knew Toby had seen her. He had seen her naked with blood, bruises and red slap marks all over her. She is just laying in Sweeney's arms limp and almost lifeless. Toby continues to cry. She wishes she could comfort him. Tell him it was going to be alright, but she didn't even know if she was going to be alright.

"Toby Go!" yells Sweeney.

After that everything goes black and Nellie can no longer hear anything.

**_Fun fact: (not really fun for me) After I wrote this (last night) I have been having abdomenal pains. Still have them today. Anyway now that I just informed you all of something you didn't care about have a lovely day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notes: Sorry this chapter really isn't that good :/**_

Chapter 10

Nellie feels weight on her chest. As if someone was sitting on her, but someone really small. She can't hear anything and she can't open her eyes. She can just feel something on her. She wonders if this is the feeling that happens just before you die. Or is she already dead? The weight is pulled off of her and she drifts off into the black, unfeeling world again. What feels like minutes from when the weight was off her chest Nellie opens her eyes to find that she is laying in her bed. The curtains are pulled over the windows and the room has a orange glow to it. The sun was either coming up or going down. She tries to pull herself up to sit but her whole body hurts. She wishes she could just forget what had happened. Every pain in her body reminds her. The door opens and Nellie turns her head to see Sweeney walking in. He looks so tired and really pale. He turns towards the bed.

"Your awake!" he quickly walks over and sits on the bed next to her. He looks so sad and worried.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like I've been hit by a truck. Can you help me sit up?"

"You really shouldn't sit ..."

"Please…"

Sweeney tries to pull her up as gently as he could. Nellie winces at his touch, but not really from the pain. She didn't like being touched. Once she is sitting up she looks at him.

"Thanks."

"Um… I… I need to change your bandages. That's why I was coming up here."

"Bandages?"

"Nellie, that man did stab you. I don't know why you didn't feel it, but he did. 3 times."

Nellie's eyes get wide as she starts to remember more of what had happened, but still had no memory of there being a knife. Suddenly she realizes where the most pain is coming from.

"Where was I stabbed?"

Sweeney looks down at her with a sad look on his face. He didn't want to talk about this either.

"Around you're stomach. Do you mind if I change the bandages?"

"No, go ahead."

Sweeney gets up and pulls the covers off Nellie and she slides down so she is laying down once more. The room is cold. She sees she is wearing one of Sweeney's shirts and a pair of his baggy cloth pants. He pulls up her shirt just enough to see what he needed to do. She tries to arch her back as best she can without pain to make it easier for him. She sees a large white bandage wrapped around her waist. You can almost see the blood threw some parts of it.

"I need to pull the pants down a bit too."

Nellie does her best again to lift up her body a bit to make it easier. He pulls down her pants to her mid-thigh. She gets a flashback of the man undressing her and winces under Sweeney's touch. He takes 3 small silver clips off the bandage and starts to unwrap it. Nellie pulls herself up again. Each layer of wrapped bandage has more and more blood on it. Finally he pulls off the end of the bandage and she lets her body fall back down on the bed. She can now see where she was stabbed. Once on both sides of her belly button and once a little below it. Sweeney gets a wash cloth out of the bathroom and something to help clean the blood off that wouldn't infect the wounds. He pours some on the cloth and gently dabs at her wounds. Nellie starts to tear up from the stinging.

"Sorry." Says Sweeney, who saw the pained look on her face.

"It's fine."

He puts the cloth on the night stand and grabs the new bandage. Nellie pulls herself up again ignoring the pain. Sweeney wraps the bandage around her waist tightly, covering up the cuts and large bruises. Then he pulls her pants up and she pulls her shirt down.

"That went a lot quicker and was easier because you were awake and I didn't have to try to lift you."

Nellies just lays there and says nothing. Tears running down her face. Sweeney kneels down next to the bed. He wipes a tear off of her cheek. She flinches.

"Please… Don't touch me." Says Nellie crying even more.

Sweeney looks at her sadly not knowing how to comfort her. Nellie pulls herself up to sit.

"Um. Did you have a doctor come look at me?" says Nellie wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Police had to come too because of the man. I… I will be going to jail once you get well enough to take care of yourself and the kids." Says Sweeney looking down at the floor.

"But you killed him in defense. If you had done nothing he would have knocked you out or something and would have killed me."

"They say because I didn't do a 'fast kill' it can't be considered defense or something like that. I won't be gone for long. Just a month or two."

"How long was I out for?"

"About a week. Had to try to get Luciana to eat without you being awake."

"So that was the pressure I felt on my chest…. Where is Toby?"

"Downstairs. He kind of went into shock from seeing you like that. Doesn't like to talk. I haven't been sending him to school. He isn't ready to 'socialize' yet. He would come up here and talk to you every day."

"Could you send him in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sweeney gets up and walks out the bedroom door. A couple minutes later Toby walks in looking sad. His eyes light up when he sees Nellie sitting up in bed.

"You're awake!" says Toby closing the door. He runs over to the bed and sits on the other side next to Nellie.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Says Nellie with a smirk on her face. "Now why are you not talking? Sweeney told me you are very upset."

"I.. I saw you. That night. Thought you were dead. Then you wouldn't wake up and…" Toby stops because he starts to tear up.

Nellie pulls him into a hug. She doesn't mind his touch, so why did it bother her so much when Sweeney touched her? Maybe It was just because he was a grow man, so much like the man that had hurt her.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry you saw that. I never… You should have listened to Sweeney when he said don't look, Hun."

"How did you know he said that?"

"Well I could hear for a bit after I blacked out. Now let's stop this talk. I'm fine, see?" Nellie tries to smile when she says this. She doesn't feel fine.

"I'm glad you are. I've been looking after Luciana."

"Have you? How is she?"

"Good I guess. Want me to have Mr. Todd bring her up?"

"Yes please, and Sweetie?"

"Yeah." Says Toby as he walks to the door.

"Go for a walk. Get some fresh air. It's not good for you to sit inside and mope around. Ok?"

"Ok." Says Toby with a small smile. " I… uh.."

"What?"

"I… Love you."

Nellie's heart skips a beat and she starts to tear up.

"I love you too Sweetie, soo much. Do be careful."

"K." says Toby walking out of the room.

A little while later Sweeney walks in carrying the baby. He smiles at Nellie, comes over to her and hands Luciana to her. Nellie's whole mood changes when she looks down at Luciana. She is the happiest she has been since before she was hurt. Sweeney sits down on the bed and watches Nellie and the baby.

"You look so happy now." Says Sweeney putting his hand on Nellie's leg.

Nellie jumps at his touch and he pulls his hand away.

"Sorry." He says sadly.

Luciana starts crying and Nellie knows she is hungry. She pulls down her shirt and starts to feed her.

"Has she taken her nap yet?" asks Nellie looking down at the baby.

"Not yet. She was starting to act tired just before I brought her up here though."

Nellie finishes feeding Luciana then she as Sweeney put her in her crib.

"Could you help me walk to the restroom?" asks Nellie.

"How? You seem to hate it when I touch you." Says Sweeney angrily, then he changes his mood. "Yeah, sure."

He walks over and helps Nellie stand, she tries to ignore his touch. As soon as she is up right she puts her hand on her stomach and starts to fall to the floor. Sweeney catches her and puts his arm under her legs and lifts her up. He carries her to the restroom and sits her on the toilet lid.

"You ok to uh…"

"I think I can do this by myself thanks."

After she finishes Sweeney takes Nellie back to bed. She lays down and turns away from Sweeney. She can't look at him. She knows it hurts him when she flips out when he touches her. She can't help it. She just doesn't ever want to be touched again, at least not in the way that man had touched her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notes: So sorry at how long this is! I normally try to make them only about 1,000 words but that hasn't been working out for me lately haha. **_

Chapter 11

About 2 weeks after Nellie had woke up safe in her bed. She could now do things on her own again but some of the bruises were still there. Nellie is down in the living room fixing the pillows on the couch when someone hugs her from behind. Nellie flips and turns around to see Sweeney standing there. She looks at him with wide eyes and one hand on her stomach.

"Sorry. I didn't think that would scare you. You used to like that." Said Sweeney sounding depressed. He sits down on the couch.

"No, I'm sorry. I know how upset you are with me. I know you just want to comfort me and try to make things go back to normal, It's just… "

"My touch bothers you. I get it. I should just wait till you're ready so I don't beat myself up like this." Says Sweeney staring down at the floor.

"I do still love you. You know that right?" Nellie looks at him with worried eyes. What if he thought she hated him now? She couldn't live with herself if he thought that. "Sweeney? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Just doesn't seem like you do, but I get it. I really do." Says Sweeney looking at her.

Nellie's heart drops. He doesn't think she does, but he understands why she can't show him that love. Why must things happen that make it so hard to go on with life. Nellie gets up and walks into the kitchen. Sweeney follows her.

"They are going to take me down to jail at the end of this week."

Nellie drops the bowl she was pulling down from the cupboard. She had forgotten he had to go to jail still. This was just way too much for her.

"How long will you be gone?" She says turning around to face him.

"Don't know yet. They said they would come by the house to tell you. Anyway is there anything you need me to do before I go?"

"Come to my doctor's appointment with me? It's in about an hour today. I just really don't want to go alone. You can just sit in the lobby and wait for me."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll come. Let me go get dressed." Says Sweeney as he walks out of the room.

A while later Nellie and Sweeney are waiting in the Doctor's Office. A nurse walks out of the hallway.

"Nellie Lovett."

Nellie gets up and walks back with the nurse leaving Sweeney sitting there waiting for her to come back out. Nellie only as to sit back there a short while before the doctor comes in. She is extremely nervous because they are checking up on her wounds and they had taken some test while she was knocked out. She would be getting those test results today.

"Hello, Mrs. Lovett. How are you feeling?" asks the doctor as he sits down on the chair in front of her.

"I'm still sore, but I'm feeling a lot better than I did."

"Do you mind if I see your stab wounds?"

Nellie takes off her coat. She is wearing one of Sweeney's shirts and a skirt she cut off of one of her dresses that was getting old. She pulls up her shirt and the doctor comes over and takes the bandage off for her. The cuts are much smaller than they had been and they are scabbed over.

"These look really good. I don't think you need to wear those bandages anymore."

"I'm just afraid I'll scratch them or something."

"They will be fine. It will do them good to get some air too."

Nellie puts her shirt down and sits back down.

"All your tests came back really good, but.."

Nellie gets worried. Nothing good ever comes when there is a 'but' in the sentence.

"..the third stab was down pretty low, and you defiantly weren't ready for sexual interaction. You weren't healed right and him doing that to you only made things worse. There is a very good chance that you won't be able to have any more children."

Nellie starts to tear up. She didn't realize until then how much she had actually wished to have another child. She puts a hand on her stomach and tears start falling down her face.

"I'm really sorry. Other than that you are healthy, and just need to rest. You can go now, take as long as you would like to leave. Try not to get too stressed out now."

Nellie only nods and then walks right out the door. She didn't want to sit in there anymore. She wipes away her tears and tries to act as normal as possible. Sweeney stands up when he sees her walking out.

"How did it go? Why do you look sad?"

"It went fine. I'm not sad why would you think that?" Nellie tries her best to smile. She can't tell him.

When they get home Nellie feeds Luciana and then tells Sweeney she is tired and goes up to bed. She doesn't sleep. She sits on the bed and cries to herself about everything. Getting raped and seriously hurt, Sweeney leaving, Toby being depressed, her being depressed herself and not wanting to be touched, how Sweeney feels unloved by her, and now to top it all off she probably can't have any more kids. She just can't take it. She gets up and walks over to the nightstand on Sweeney's side of the bed. She grabs his razor and opens it, looking at the blade. She puts the blade on her left wrist and cuts into her skin.

It's been another week and the police had agreed to let Sweeney stay home a bit longer. Nellie had continued to hurt herself to get threw her days. She now had cuts and scars up her arm. She gets up early on a Wednesday morning and goes downstairs to make breakfast. Sweeney was nowhere to be found and Toby was at school. The front door opens and Sweeney walks into the kitchen wet from the snow outside.

"Good morning." He says.

"Where were you?" asks Nellie

"With the police. They are coming to get me tomorrow."

"Oh." Says Nellie sadly, not knowing if she was actually ok enough for him to go.

Nellie reaches up to get a bowl out of the cupboard and her sleeve falls down.

"What is that?" says Sweeney looking at her arm and seeing the cuts and scabs. He quickly walks over to Nellie and grabs her arm.

"It's nothing." She says franticly trying to pull her sleeve down before he sees the cuts.

Sweeney swats her hand away and pulls up her sleeve.

"I've never seen these before. How did you get these?" says Sweeney sounding worried. Nellie thinks he knows exactly how she got them.

She tries to say something but can't get any words out. She starts to tear up and tries to pull her arm away.

"Are you hurting yourself? Look at me."

Nellie looks up at him and she loses all the control she had left. She breaks down into tears and Sweeney pulls her into a hug. A hug that she returns back and doesn't flinch from. The first real hug they have had since she was raped. She buries her face into his neck. He puts a hand on her head and wraps the other around her waist.

"Why are you doing this Nel?" says Sweeney in a sad voice. He pulls away from her and looks her in the eye.

Nellie wipes her eyes as best she can since she is still crying.

"I can't take any more. I'm just done with everything."

"How long have you been doing this? Since you woke back up?"

"No. Since after we went to the doctor's."

"Why? You told me everything was good."

"It's not." Says Nellie as more tears force their way out. "I…I most likely can't ever have kids again."

Sweeney pulls Nellie into a hug again. Then he sits down on the floor with his back up against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Nellie sits next to him with tears still running down her face. She puts her head on his shoulder. Sweeney grabs her arm and looks at the many small cuts again. After a long while he finally speaks.

"Who cares…" He says still looking at her arm.

"What?"

"Who cares? We already have Luciana, and we have Toby. That's enough for me."

"Yeah. I guess I just got upset at the fact that if I… we… ever do want another kid it most likely won't be possible. Didn't even know that I really wanted another one till he told me I couldn't. Over 90 percent chance of me never having a baby again…"

"Well I'm fine with what we have. You just need to see how perfect everything is."

"But it's not. You're going to jail, and leaving me here alone with 2 kids. I don't think I'm ready to be alone."

"You will do great. It's just going to be like when I was working away from home. I might even be home sooner than that. Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Stop this." He says looking down at her arm that he is holding.

"I'll try. It… It just helps me."

"No, it will just get worse. Please stop."

"I'll try."

The next day there is a knock at the door. Nellie attempts to open it while holding Luciana. She struggles a bit with the knob but then finally gets it. The police are at the door.

"Hello Ma'am. Is Sweeney Todd here?"

Nellie's heart skips a beat. It takes her awhile before she can say anything.

"Yeah.. uh… hold on a minute… Do come in." Nellie yells up the stairs for Sweeney and then walks over and puts Luciana in her cot. Sweeney walks downstairs.

"Can we not handcuff me? I won't try to run."

"I guess, but only because you have been so cooperative with us." Says the taller police officer.

"You two want to say goodbye?" says the other officer.

Sweeney walks over and kisses Luciana on her head then turns around and opens his arms towards Nellie. She steps towards him and hugs him tight. She doesn't want to let go. She starts crying. Sweeney pulls away from her and wipes a tear off her cheek. He can't say anything in fear that he too will start to cry. He hates seeing Nellie cry like this, which lately he has seen a lot of it. Nellie tries to whisper bye but she can't get any words out between her cries. Sweeney and the police officers walk out the door. Nellie walks over to the door way to watch them walk away. She can't just let him leave like this. He would defiantly think she no longer loved him if that was it. A hug? Really? That's all she did to say goodbye? She wanted to punch herself for being so stupid. Just as the men reach the end of the drive she controls her crying a bit.

"Wait!" she yells running down the porch steps and towards the police officers and Sweeney.

Sweeney has a confused look on his face as he sees Nellie running towards him with tears running down her face. When she finally reaches him she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Unlike how she had expected, this kiss did not send her back to when she was raped. It was just as good as she had remembered his kisses to be. She runs her fingers threw his hair and he places one hand one her lower back and the other on her neck. They stand there kissing until one of the police officers clears his throat to get their attention. Sweeney pulls away and Nellie realizes she is still crying.

"Sorry." She says wiping the tears off her face.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Says the other police officer.

Nellie just stands there, crying, and watching them walk away from her. That night after Sweeney had left Nellie sat on the couch staring at the razor on the table in front of her. She had tears quietly fall down her face. She had been sitting there for about a half an hour just thinking of what to do. She had promised Sweeney she wouldn't but she felt it was the only way she would get through her sadness. Right when she thinks she is about to pick up the razor Toby walks in. He looks at her, about to say something funny until sees she is crying and staring at the razor.

"Are you ok?" asks Toby as he walks to the couch to sit next to her.

Nellie jumps because she hadn't noticed he was there. Her eyes get wide.

"How long have you been there? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I just got here. I'm not tired yet. Why are you crying?"

Nellie wipes her face. "No reason. I'm fine, Love." She tries to smile at the young boy sitting next to her.

"Why are you staring at that razor?"

Nellie doesn't know what to say. She can't lie to him, but she doesn't want to tell him the truth. She bursts into tears and hides her face in her hands. Toby scoots closer to her and hugs her. She hugs back in return. After a couple minutes Nellie pulls away from Toby and wipes her face off.

"I'm sorry, Love. There is just too much going on right now."

"But what are you doing with Sweeney's razor?"

Nellie looks down sadly at the boy. "I…uh… I'm having some grown up problems and.."

"I'm too old for you to use that excuse!"

Nellie pulls him into a side hug. He rests his head on her shoulder. "I just don't want you to think badly of me."

"If I can handle the fact that you were making pies out of people I think I'll be fine with this."

Nellie lets out a small laugh. She sighs and looks down at the boy. "Well… I… You know how I haven't been all that happy lately?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, in order to deal with all the stress I was under… I…I….I was hurting myself."

"What do you mean?"

Nellie's breathing gets a little shaky as she tries not to cry again. She pulls her left arm from around Toby and pulls up the sleeve of the night gown she is wearing. "See?"

Toby slowly runs his finger down the scars and scabs on Nellie's wrist and arm. Then he grabs hold of her hand, and turns to look at her.

"Promise me you won't ever do this to yourself, ok?" says Nellie looking sadly down at Toby.

"I promise."

"I have an idea. Why don't you run upstairs and get the rest of Sweeney's razors and their box from upstairs."

Toby does as he is told. Nellie places the last razor in its place in the box. "Now why don't you go hide it somewhere I won't find it? We will only bring them back out once he is home." Toby smiles and runs off towards the back of the house. When he returns he no longer as the box.

"How would you like to come up and sleep in my room with me?" asks Nellie with a smile.

"Yeah!"

Nellie and Toby walk upstairs and he crawls into her big bed. She knew Toby had always loved her big bed, but that wasn't really why she wanted him up there. She just didn't want to sleep up there alone. Nellie looks at Luciana sleeping in her cot that is up here and then crawls into bed too. She lays on her back and Toby comes up and puts his head on her chest as she wraps her arms around him. Soon they both drift off into deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it took so long for me to get this up here. I've had it half done for quite sometime but didn't have the time to finish it. Hope you like it! xoxo**_

Chapter 12

It's now December and it has been a few weeks since Sweeney had left. Nellie had kept her promise and had not hurt herself since he had left. When she did get the urge to do it she busied herself with other things like playing with Luciana and Toby, have Toby bring his friends over so she has more to take her mind away from it, or when she was alone with Luciana and Luci was sleeping she would cook. She had gone to the doctor's a couple times and he had told everything healed well and that she could now start doing everything she could before she was hurt (meaning sex), but she could really care less about doing that. Toby was at school and Nellie had just put Luciana down for a nap in her cot in the living room. She decided, since she had nothing else to do, to go upstairs and look through her jewelry box. She walks up to the dresser and grabs the small box and opens it. A gold wedding band falls out and rolls across the floor to the foot of her bed. She cusses and walks to the end of the bed, turns away from the door and gets down on all fours to try to get it out from under the bed. She heard a creek on the stairs that made her jump. No one else was home so it's just the house settling. Stairs creek all the time, she told herself and she continues to try to reach for the ring. She finally grabs it and then someone talks behind her.

"Nice view to come home to."

She sits back on her feet and looks around to see Sweeney standing in the door way smiling at her.

"Oh you liked that did you? Well too bad I'm getting up now." Says Nellie with a wicked smile as she stands up. She runs up to Sweeney and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist.

"What are you doing back here?"

"They said since it was defense and since it's the week before Christmas I could come home." Says Sweeney pulling out of the hug but still had his hands on her waist and she still had hers around his neck. All Nellie can do is smile at him.

"So what would you like to do today?" says Nellie. "Luciana is sleeping and I don't want to wake her, but I feel we should do something to celebrate."

"Oh, I've got a good idea." Says Sweeney as he pulls Nellie close and slides his hand down onto her butt. "But only if you want to.."

Nellie feels a bit nervous.

"I want to, but I don't know. No harm in trying though." Says Nellie with a smile. She goes up on her toes and kisses Sweeney.

He bends down a bit allowing her to stand on her flat feet. Nellie pulls away and walks behind Sweeney closing the door even though no one else was home. She turns around and Sweeney walks up and pushes her against the door kissing her hard. He opens his mouth a bit and licks at her lips. She opens her mouth back and their tongues wrap around each other. He slides his hand down her waist and grabs her butt. She pushes her hips against his. Heat rises up inside her. His touch is the best thing she has felt in so long. Sweeney pulls away and walks her over to the bed laying her down on it, then getting on top of her. They start kissing as his hand runs up her leg. His kisses her jaw line and down her neck making her moan. He pulls her up so she is sitting and stops kissing her. He unbuttons her dress and she slips out of it. Then she turns to him and unbuttons his shirt while kissing him. He reaches his hands behind her and unties her corset making it fall onto the bed. He kisses all the way down her neck and to her breast making her moan more. He kicks the corset off the bed and lays her down, kissing her and cupping her breast at the same time. She pulls her hips up to him trying to grind on him. Soon she tries to unbutton his pants but is to nervously shaky and fails to get them off so he has to stop and do it. They both get their under garments off. Sweeney kisses Nellie again and she bends her legs up giving him the perfect way in.

"Are you sure?" says Sweeney trying to catch his breath.

She kisses him again and only nods. He slowly lowers himself into her letting her get used to him. She pushes her hips forward before he has time to do anything else and moans. He quickly starts thrusting into her making her moans grow louder and louder. Nellie's head falls back and she closes her eyes. She starts to flashback to the man raping her. She yells at herself in her head, telling herself it's not the man it's Sweeney and if she opens her eyes it will still be Sweeney. She does open her eyes to see that it's still just her and Sweeney and that she is fine. She chuckles to herself about being so scared, and then continues to moan with pleasure. Sweeney goes faster making Nellie almost reach her peak. Nellie bucks her hips forward into Sweeney just as he was thrusting into her, making her overfill with pleasure. She throws her head back and moans as she comes. Sweeney pushes through her orgasm until he comes. He pulls out of her slowly and lays down next to her. She rolls towards him and lays her head on his chest. Both of them just lay there for a while and listen to their staggering breaths.

"You ok?" asks Sweeney.

"Never better." Says Nellie with a smile.

They lay there in each other's arms until they hear Luciana crying downstairs. Nellie rolls out of bed and puts on her dressing robe.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Asks Sweeney as he pulls his pants back on.

"Thought about it. I'm too tired now." Says Nellie with a smile and she goes downstairs.

"Hello Sweetie!" says Nellie cheerfully to Luciana as she pulls her out of the cot. Nellie sits down on the couch and starts to feed Luciana. Sweeney comes down the stairs only wearing his pants and walks into the kitchen.

"You're going to freeze only wearing pants!" yells Nellie to Sweeney.

"And this is coming from the person who is only wearing a robe." Says Sweeney as he walks into the living room with a glass of water and sitting down.

"Look Luci, it's daddy!" says Nellie to the baby.

Luciana stops eating and throws her arms out towards Sweeney making noises. Nellie hands her to Sweeney and then fixes her robe. Sweeney lays Luciana on his lap and smiles down at the baby.

"You get all cute whenever Luciana is around." Says Nellie pulling her legs up on the couch getting more comfortable.

Sweeney ignores her smiling down at the baby. The front door opens and Toby walks in all bundled up and covered in a thin layer of snow.

"How was the last day before break?" asks Nellie while toby takes off his boots, gloves, coat, and hat. Toby turns to face into the living room.

"Mr. Todd! You're back!"

"That I am." Says Sweeney looking up with a small smile on his face.

"Come here, Love. You look so cold!" says Nellie moving her legs to make room for Toby. Toby sits down and snuggles up next to Nellie. Nellie pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and throws it over both of them. She pulls it all the way up to her nose, and Toby puts his whole head under the blanket.

"You're really warm" says Toby to Nellie.

"Really? I feel frozen to the core."

"You two cold?" Asks Sweeney.

"No. We are extremely hot. That explains why we wrapped a blanket around ourselves!" says Nellie sarcastically.

Sweeney rolls his eyes.

Later on Nellie is cooking stew.

"What are you making? Says Sweeney walking into the kitchen.

"Stew. Need something to warm us up since it's so cold out."

"But I thought I warmed you up earlier."

Nellie just smiles and continues to stir the contents in the pot. "So. Uh... It's Christmas in a few days."

"Yep." Says Sweeney walking behind Nellie and then hugging her from behind.

"It's our first as an actual… family. I guess that's the right word for us."

Sweeney stays quiet behind her.

"Do you think we could get a tree? And get the kids gifts from Santa."

"Why not?" says Sweeney pulling away.

"Really?"

"Really."

Toby walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"What's for dinner?"

"Stew. What do you think about going out with Sweeney tomorrow and picking out a Christmas tree? I'll go down to the basement and dig out my old decorations."

Toby's eyes get wide. "Really?! I've never had a real Christmas. When I was in the work house they told us that Santa would never come there. I hated that, but once I got older I felt worse for the younger kids being forgotten by Santa."

"Maybe Santa won't forget about you anymore." Says Nellie smiling.

"I don't even know if I believe anymore.."

"Well if he doesn't come this year then I will be fine with that, but something tells me he will come."

Nellie serves out the stew and they all eat and go to bed early.

The next morning Nellie wakes up to Luciana cooing. She walks over and pulls the baby out of the cot. She changes her then carries her downstairs. She lays a blanket down on the floor and lets Luciana roll around and sit up on it. Every once in a while Luciana tries to pulls herself up on the couch to stand but then falls back down. Nellie sits on the floor next to the blanket and watches the baby. Nellie pulls the other blanket off the chair and wraps it around herself. She is freezing and her throat hurts. She ignores it and continues to watch Luciana, occasionally making funny faces to make her laugh. The front door opens and cold air blows in. Nellie pulls Luciana to her wrapping her up in the blanket making her laugh and try to pull it off her. Sweeny drags in a tree and Toby waits outside the door.

"Hurry. I don't want Luciana getting sick from the cold and I think I am getting sick." Nellie sneezes just as she says this.

Sweeney tugs the tree in and Toby closes the door. Nellie picks up Luciana and places her in her cot in the living room. She starts coughing as soon as she puts her down. She quickly turns her head away from the baby to cough. The coughing makes her dizzy and she almost falls over. Sweeney runs over and grabs her just before she falls.

"Whoa. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel that well."

Sweeny guides Nellie over to the couch to sit down. He puts his hand on her forehead.

"You're really warm."

"I said when you walked in that I didn't feel good, but it wasn't that bad just a bit ago."

"How about you sit here and Toby and I will set up the tree?" Nellie tries to say something but Sweeney cuts her off. "And no arguing. That wasn't a real question more of a kind order."

Nellie wraps a blanket around herself and watches as the boys put the decorations on the tree. Every once in a while she would tell them to move one to a different spot because it didn't look good. Toby steps back to look at the tree before hanging a bulb and falls into the boxes of garland and tinsel sending it flying everywhere and all over him. Nellie burst out laughing and soon after Toby joins in. As he picks up the mess Luciana starts fussing and rubbing her eyes. Nellie tries to get up to get her but Sweeney doesn't let her. He grabs the baby and walks her upstairs to her other cot where it will be more quiet. Toby and Sweeney spend the rest of the day putting up the other decorations and making dinner since Sweeney still would not let Nellie get up to help. After dinner, which was served to Nellie who was still sitting on the couch, Toby goes off to bed and Sweeney walks up to Nellie who was just about to doze off.

"You look tired."

"Well it's not like I could have napped with you two putting up the decorations. You had no clue where to put them! I had to tell you to move something every 5 seconds!"

Nellie's head falls to the side resting on the back of the couch. Sweeney puts his arm under her legs and the other around her back. Nellie quickly lifts her head up.

"No. You are not carrying me up the stairs. Do you hear me Mr. Todd? You will hurt your back or we will both fall down the stairs!"

"So cross with me that you called me Mr. Todd and not Sweeney! Too bad I liked it when you called me that. I've carried you up before and I can do it again."

Sweeney lifts Nellie up. "See you weigh nothing!"

Nellie snorts. "I wish!"

He carries her up the stairs and lays her on the bed. As soon as her body hits the bed she starts coughing, which luckily doesn't wake Luciana up. She falls back on the bed and groans.

"Coughing hurts. Breathing hurts. My stomach is in knots. I should just be shot now!"

"You will be fine." Says Sweeney as he lays down on the bed and pulls Nellie close. She tries to push him away but is too weak.

"No. I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't care."

Nellie decides to give up on trying to push him away and lays her head on his chest. She loved using him as a pillow. She loved to listen to his heartbeat. She sighs and closes her eyes. Almost as soon as they are shut say is out.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Note: Sorry this is really short and I don't think it's that good. The ending is the only part I think is ok. Hope you all like it though._**

Chapter 3

A couple days later Nellie wakes up alone in the room. She goes downstairs and looks in the living room. Luciana is sitting in her cot playing with her stuffed bear. She walks in the kitchen and finds Sweeney attempting to make an egg. Nellie sits down at the table.

"How are feeling?"

"Terrible still."

They stay silent for a while.

"Johanna sent us a card today." Says Sweeney throwing out his egg that was ruined and then walking over to the table.

Sweeney had writing a letter to Johanna just before they moved telling her everything and how he was her father. She wrote back and took everything quite well.

"She said her and Anthony might be in town for Christmas and said they might stop by."

"That's wonderful, Love." Nellie's stomach aches and she gets up and runs to the bathroom to throw up. She walks into the living room to sit and finds Sweeney already on the couch. She sits on the other end and wraps the blanket around herself.

"Sorry for interrupting our conversation."

"It's alright. You can't help that you are sick."

"You do realize it's Christmas Eve tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Did you try to wrap the presents we got?"

"They look terrible." Says Sweeney staring out the window with a upset look on his face.

"Doesn't matter they are just going to be torn open anyway. Um.. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go out for a bit."

Sweeney gets up puts his coat on and walks out the front door. Nellie gets another wave of sickness and runs to the bathroom. Toby walks in just as she is finishing.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were in here. You ok?"

"Not really. I'm going to go lay down in the living room can you go get a waste basket and bring it to me? I don't want to get up every time I feel sick."

"Yeah sure." Says Toby as he walks out of the door way.

Nellie goes back to the living wraps a blanket around herself and lays down on the couch. Toby comes in with the waste basket and places it by the couch.

"Thanks Love."

Nellie closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep for what seems like a short time before she has to grab the basket to throw up. Toby is sitting in the chair reading a book.

"Sorry." She says and she rolls over. This happens a couple more times. At around 6pm someone knocks at the door waking Nellie up. Toby is no longer on the chair. She assumes she looks terrible, but the person keeps knocking so she gets up and answers the door. On the other side is Johanna and Anthony.

"Oh my gosh!" says Nellie.

"Surprise!" says Johanna.

"Come on in!" Johanna tries to hug Nellie, but Nellie moves away. "I don't think you want to do that Love. I'm really sick."

"I thought you were a lot paler than normal but I wasn't going to say anything." Says Anthony.

"Anthony!" exclaims Johanna as she hits him on the chest.

"Oh no it's fine I'm sure I look terrible."

Luciana starts cooing and Johanna looks around confused.

"Oh! We never told you!" says Nellie. "I had a baby."

Nellie leads them to the living room. Luciana has pulled herself up and is standing for the first time (but she is stilling holding onto the cot).

"Look at you!" says Nellie.

Luciana smiles big and then sits down and starts playing with her teddy bear.

"She's so cute! How is dad taking to being able to parent her himself?" says Johanna.

"Good I think. He gets depressed every once in a while. I think he thinks of you and your mother when he does." Says Nellie rambling. She feels as if she is going to be sick and she sits down on the couch with her hand on her stomach. Johanna and Anthony sit down and then Sweeney walks in the door. He comes into the room and stops dead when he sees Johanna. She gets up and they hug and start talking. Sweeney starts telling Johanna stories about her mother. Nellie hardly hears any of it. She is trying so hard not to get sick. She is extremely dizzy and has broken out in a cold sweat. She lays her head on the back of the couch and closes her eyes. Toby had now joined in with everyone else and they were all laughing at the stories they were telling.

"Are you alright?" asks Anthony who just noticed how bad Nellie suddenly looks.

Everyone looks over at Nellie and Sweeney looks extremely worried. Nellie can't hope her mouth because she is afraid she will throw up. She shakes her head and Johanna turns to her and places her hand on her head.

"Oh my gosh you are so hot!" says Johanna. "I'm going to go get her a wet washcloth." Johanna gets up and runs down the hall. Nellie can stop it any longer. She leans over and throws up into the basket. Sweeney scoots closer to her and picks it up and brings it closer to her. When she finishes she tries to thank him but he shushes her and makes her lay back. She is shaking and feels like she is going to pass out. Johanna comes back in with the cloth and hands it to Sweeney. He places it on Nellie's forehead. She smiles up at him and closes her eyes. Before she knows it she is asleep.

When she wakes up she is in her bed. Johanna is sitting in the chair across the room with a book.

"You don't need to babysit me you know." Says Nellie.

Johanna jumps not knowing Nellie had woken up. "Dad had to go out so he asked me to sit up here. Good thing you are up. Luci is very hungry."

Johanna gets up and picks Luciana up out of her cot and hands her to Nellie.

"Have you and Anthony thought about having kids?" asks Nellie trying to break the silence.

Johanna walks around to the other side of the bed and sits down. "Uh. Well that's kind of one of the reasons we came to visit. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" says Nellie trying to sound happy even though she feels terrible.

"We were going to tell you last night because we have to leave today but we just never got to it. We did tell dad this morning though. He seemed happy."

"I'm sorry I ruined your visit."

"Oh no! You didn't ruin it."

Just then Sweeney walks in with Anthony and Toby. Anthony says that they have to leave and so they all say goodbye. Nellie again apologizes for being sick and then they leave.

Later that night Sweeney and Nellie are laying in bed.

"You need to go to the doctor." Says Sweeney pulls Nellie close.

"No. I don't want to. It's just the flu. It will be gone soon."

Nellie loses the fever and dizziness but never really gets rid of the actual throwing up. Once it reaches almost 3 months after Christmas she gets concerned, but then this idea hits her. She counts back the weeks and her mouth falls open when she realizes what's really happening. She changes out of her night dress and looks at herself in the mirror. She has a small bump. She quickly gets dressed and dresses Luciana. She walks to the neighbors and asks if they can watch her and that she wouldn't be gone long. She walks all the way to Sweeney's new barber shop. She opens the door to see he is shaving a man and that there are quite a few waiting for their turn. She can't till after he is done though. He looks up and is surprised to see her. He pulls her off to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know why I'm still getting sick."

"Do you really need to tell me now? I'm really busy." Sweeney turns around angrily and goes back to shaving the man. He must be having a bad day.

"No Sweeney it can't wait."

"Then what is it?" asks Sweeney loudly making everyone look up.

Nellie looks over at the men and gives them a wary smile. She looks back at Sweeney.

"I think I'm pregnant." Whispers Nellie.

Sweeney drops his razor and cuts himself trying to catch it.

"Wha… But.. Luciana is only 6 months old. I thought you couldn't get pregnant again till a year after."

"That's a lie."

"But how.. we…" stutters Sweeney.

"Remember when you came home?"

Sweeney's eyes get wide. "So your…"

"Yeah."

There is a long pause and then he suddenly starts smiling and pulls Nellie into a hug. She pulls away and smiles back at him. They kiss and everyone in the barber shop starts clapping. They stand there for a couple minutes not even caring that everyone was watching. In this moment Nellie could not be happier.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note: Hope you all like this. I am out of idea's for this story and unless I come up with something the next chapter will be the last :(. Thank you Erika for the idea for some of this chapter ;). Please leave reviews (maybe some idea's you have ;) ) and Happy reading!**_

Chapter 14

Nellie's stomach swelled to a great size over the next couple months. She is sitting on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her rubbing her stomach. Sweeney walks in the front door and turns into the living room and sits down at the other end of the couch. He looks upset. Nellie opens her eyes and lifts her head off the back of the couch.

"How was work?"

"Terrible. Why are you wearing your boots?"

"Oh Toby and I went to the market. Then he went to his friends. I've gotten so big I can't take them off."

Sweeney moves closer to Nellie's feet and starts unlacing her boots. He pulls them off. She sighs, relieved from the pain her feet had been in. Sweeney throws Nellie's boots on the floor and starts rubbing her feet. Nellie lets out another sigh and lays her head back on the back of the couch.

"You're the best." She says.

Sweeney ignores her and continues to rub her feet. Luciana stands up in her cot and starts making noises. Sweeney stops and gets up to get her.

"Set her on the floor and watch what she has been learning." Says Nellie smiling. Sweeney listens. Luciana grabs hold of the couch and pulls herself up. Then she steps away and walks around the table hardly needing to hold on to anything. She stops right in front of Sweeney and smiles at him. He smiles back at her. Even though it was about an hour before her bed time Luciana starts rubbing her eyes.

"Come here baby." Says Nellie. Luciana walks up to her and Nellie lifts her off the floor. Luciana sits on her mother's legs. She eventually gets so tired that she falls asleep with her head against her mother's large stomach. Nellie laughs.

"Good thing this one isn't moving or she would be awake again." Says Nellie placing her hand on her stomach. "Can you take her upstairs?"

Sweeney nods and lifts Luciana up and carries her up the stairs. Nellie stands up just as he comes back down. He smiles at her and walks over. He puts a hand on her round belly.

"You're huge."

"Ugh, I know!" says Nellie as she places her hand over his. "I swear this baby is 2 times bigger than Luci was." She turns her head and looks up at him. He kisses her.

"You're still beautiful, even with the huge stomach."

Sweeney hardly ever said things like that but each time he did Nellie's heart flutters. "Really?"

He answers back with a kiss. They walk upstairs and crawl into bed. Nellie lays on her side and faces Sweeney.

"Of course it starts kicking now." Whispers Nellie.

Sweeney places his hands on her stomach to feel. "How many legs has it got?! It feels like more than 2."

"I know. I think it punches and kicks at the same time."

Suddenly the kicking stops but the baby starts moving as if it doesn't have room. "Do you feel that too?" she asks Sweeney.

He nods looking at her stomach confused. It definitely feels like more than one baby.

"Sweeney, what if it's twins?"

"Do you think?"

"Maybe." Says Nellie with an excited laugh.

Sweeney cups his hands around Nellie's face and pulls her into a kiss. He has a smile on his face when he pulls away. Nellie tangles their hands together.

"What do you want this time?" she asks.

"What?"

"Genders. What do you want?"

"Oh… uh… I don't know." Says Sweeney nervously.

"If you want a boy you can tell me. It's not like I have much of a choice as to what the gender is."

"It might be fun to have a boy that's our own." Says Sweeney as he rolls onto his back. Nellie snuggles up to him and closes her eyes.

"Yeah." She says just before she falls asleep.

About a week after the doctor confirms that Nellie is having twins. She comes home so happy that she ignores the doctor's order of taking it easy since she was getting really large. She is in the kitchen about to serve out dinner when Sweeney comes home. He walks in and grabs a plate looking really upset.

"Bad day Love?" asks Nellie sitting down at the table next to Toby. Luciana starts fussing wanting her food. Nellie pulls Luciana's high chair over and gives her a spoonful of her mushed up food.

Sweeney grunts in reply. Nellie can't help but smile.

"Well I had a lovely day." She says looking over and winking at Toby who already knew about the babies. Toby smiles back at her.

Sweeny says nothing a shovels more food into his mouth.

"Ow." Says Nellie putting a hand on her stomach.

"You ok?" asks Sweeney who had decided to break is silence.

"Yeah, just a pain. I'm fine."

"So.. uh… what did you two do today?" asks Sweeney trying to make a conversation happen just so it wasn't quiet.

Toby decides to talk first. "Just a normal day at school for me."

Sweeney takes another bite of food. Nellie can't restrain herself anymore.

"I went to the doctor. Told me everything was great with the babies, but they were due about 2 days ago so he said I need to take it easy."

Sweeney chokes on his food.

"Are you alright?!" says Nellie.

"Did you say babies?"

Nellie gets a big smile on her face. "Yes, I did." She says as she gets up and takes her and Toby's plates to the sink.

"Twins?"

"Yes."

Sweeney stands up and pulls Nellie into a hug. He pulls away smiling. Nellie's smile gets bigger and she breaks away to take Luciana into the living room. Toby runs off to his room to read.

"Can you watch her while I go take a bath?" asks Nellie handing Luciana to Sweeney seeing as she can't hardly bend over to place her on the floor.

"Yeah."

After she finishes she comes downstairs with wet her and in her night gown. Sweeney is sitting on the floor smiling as Luciana runs circles around him. She stands in the doorway with a hand on her stomach smiling at them. Sweeney grabs Luciana and starts tickling her making her laugh like crazy.

"Let her breathe!" laughs Nellie as she walks in to sit on the couch. Sweeney jumps at the sound of her voice.

"How long were you there for?"

"A couple minutes."

Luciana settles down and crawls onto Sweeney's lap rubbing her eyes.

"Aww." Says Nellie.

"I'm going to take her upstairs." Says Sweeney and he lifts her up and stands to walk out of the room. Nellie nods in reply. She had been having more pains while she was in her bath and now that she was out they were worse. She almost yells when Sweeney walks back in and sees the pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I don't know. If I didn't know better I would say I'm having contractions but my water hasn't broke yet." Nellie's eyes get wide. "Unless it broke while I was in the bath."

"Do you think it did?"

"I think so." Says Nellie as she has another pain.

"We need to go then." Says Sweeney as he helps Nellie off the couch.

"We can't leave Toby and Luciana by themselves."

"Toby!" yells Sweeney.

Toby walks out of his room. "What?"

"Could you make sure Luciana is ok while I take Nellie to the doctor? She is sleeping in her cot so you don't have to watch her that closely. Just got up and check every once in a while. I'll come back once I get Nellie there."

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Says Nellie putting on her best smile as they walk out the front door.

Nellie had in fact been in labor and it went a lot better than her last one. Sweeney had left once Nellie was with the doctor so that Toby and Luciana wouldn't be home alone all night. The next morning Nellie is sitting in her bed at the hospital holding one of the babies while the other is in the cot. Sweeney walks in.

"There you are." She says smiling at him.

"Sorry I had planned on coming back but Luciana wouldn't sleep and…"

"Shhh" says Nellie. The baby in the cot had started fussing. "You'll wake her up and she refused to sleep last night."

Sweeney walks over and looks down at the sleeping baby with a small smile on his face.

"I just spent most of the night in a lot of pain so that you would have babies to come back to but by all means take your time in comforting me." Says Nellie trying not to smile. Sweeney walks over and kisses Nellie.

"Better?"

"Much." Says Nellie smiling up at him. The baby in Nellie's arms start fussing. "How would you like to hold your son?"

"Son?" says Sweeney smiling.

"Yes." Says Nellie handing the baby to Sweeney. He looks to awkward holding the baby. Like he doesn't want to break it.

"Relax. You aren't going to hurt him."

Sweeney sits down in the chair next to the bed. "Did you name them?"

"No. Thought you would want a choice as to what their names were."

Sweeney looks at the baby with a look of thought on his face. "How about Henry?"

"Very cute." Says Nellie. "Since I named Luciana you can name her too."

"I'm clueless on girl names."

"I was thinking Clara. If you like it…"

"I love it."

They smile at each other both feeling extremely happy.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note: Hello my loves! Guess what?! I lost my writers block and got a knew idea for this story going! I'm so happy it doesn't have to end yet! Sorry this chapter is so long, but there was a lot of catch up. You will see that I mean hehe. Hope you like it! x**_

Chapter 15

Nellie and the twins had finally come home and everything had been going surprisingly normal over the next few months. No surprise pregnancies, no one getting hurt, no jobs lost, no relationship breaking fights. Everything was normal, but that was about to change. Nellie was making dinner while Sweeney and Toby were in the living room watching Luciana, Clara and Henry. Sweeney walks into the kitchen to get a drink. Nellie is humming happily to herself as she cooks. Someone knocks on the door and Nellie looks over at Sweeney.

"I'll get it." She says when he shows no interest in leaving the room. She walks over to the door and opens it not expecting to see who she saw on the other side. It was a blonde woman who kind of resembled Nellie herself but was much more petite and wearing an expensive dress , along with 2 other women. Nellie's breath caught when she sees the blonde for the first time in so many years.

"Hello Sissy!" Yells the blonde pulling Nellie into a hug. She stood there limp the woman's arms.

"Sarah….What are you… how…"

"Well we went to your old place to see you but apparently it burnt down. Some guy told us were you had moved too."

"But why are you looking for me? What happened to you all disowning me when I went off and married Albert?"

"Oh we have come to terms with your poor husband. Where is he?" says Sarah trying to look around Nellie and into the house.

"Dead."

"What? Oh dear I'm so sorry! Was it the fire?" says Sarah not sounding sorry at all.

"No he died way before that. Why are you here? Mum making you come check up on me? I am the oldest so I think I'm alright on my own."

"Dad died. That's why I came to find you."

Nellie's heart stops. She can't catch her breath. Out of anyone in her whole family to have left why did it have to be her father? He was the only one who fought to stay close to her once she had been disowned by the rest of the family. He didn't care that she had run off with some un-wealthy man. He was just happy that she was happy. Unlike her mother and sister who found it disgusting that she wanted to become poor when she came from such a classy family. He would write her letters to keep in touch after she left. He was the only one in her family who actually knew about her first miscarriage and about when Albert died, and now he was gone. The one person who actually loved her for who she was.

"He.. what?" says Nellie tearing up. "Um.. give me a minute and I'll let you in." Nellie gently shut the door and leaned up against it letting the tears fall down her face. Sweeney walks out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

Nellie wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Oh you better be ready for this blonde bitch." Sweeney looks at her confused. "Sweeney I've never told you anything about my family and you are about to find out. You and Toby take the babies upstairs. She doesn't get to see them. Not yet anyway." Sweeney listens and soon he walks out of the living room with Toby both carrying the little ones up the stairs. Nellie takes another deep breath before opening the door again.

"Come on in." she says putting on a fake smile. "Olivia? Samantha? Is that you? Good Lord you two have changed." Says Nellie speaking to the two other women who she hadn't seen since she was a teenager.

"Yes. You have changed too Nellie." Says Olivia who was also blonde but a bit rounder than Nellie's sister and had smaller, beadier eyes.

Nellie rolls her eyes as she closes the door. How could she have grown up with such snobs? She leads them into the living room. All 3 sit on the couch making Nellie sit in the chair across the way from them.

"This is… charming." Says Sarah looking around the room.

"I love it." Says Nellie in a blunt tone making sure to show her sister she still had no interest in money. "It's just enough." Toby walks down the stairs and stops dead when he sees all the women in the living room. He looks over at Nellie.

"I… um… I'm going to go do some reading in my room."

"Ok love."

Toby quickly walks into the hallway and goes into his room.

"Did you have a son?" asks Samantha who was very tall and thin with long black hair.

"Ah… yes, but that wasn't him. Well he is mine by law but he is not my blood. I adopted Toby."

"How sweet. So you have a child of your own then?"

"Uh… yes. 3 actually, but you didn't come here to find out what I've done with my life. That part just came as the fun of your trip didn't it? To make fun of how little I have? Sorry to tell you I have everything I need to be happy."

"No Nellie, we didn't come to make fun of you. We came to tell you about Dad."

Nellie fights back the tears that were trying to come. "Why did they come then? They aren't family." She says nodding over to Olivia and Samantha.

"We just wanted to see and comfort you Nellie. We haven't seen you since we were young." Says Olivia in her fake voice.

"Oh yes you all came to see the family 'bad seed'. Well you have told me about Dad so why don't you just leave?" Just then Sweeney walks down from upstairs. Nellie had been hoping he wouldn't come down. All their heads snap in his direction.

"Oh my! And who's this?" says Sarah suddenly fixing her dress as if she wanted to look good.

"That's.. uh.." starts Nellie trying to fight the tears and not let her voice crack.

"I'm Sweeney. I'm Nellie's… soon to be husband."

Nellie's head snaps to him. What did he mean soon to be husband? He had never proposed and she thought they both had felt the same way about getting married.

"Well Nellie! Good choice in a man! How handsome!" says Sarah. The other woman were checking him out and un-noticeably fixing their dresses as well and playing with their hair.

"What did you say?" says Nellie still shocked. "You never… I thought we weren't…"

Sweeney walks over and sits in the chair ignoring Nellie. Sarah's eyebrow raises. "So you aren't married now, but you said you have children?"

"No. I'm.. we aren't married." Says Nellie glancing nervously over to Sweeney and then back to her sister. "But we do have kids." She regretted saying anything about the kids as soon as the words left her lips. They were all judging her now. Thinking she was a whore.

"Oh. So you are his mistress then?" says Sarah looking a bit disgusted and shocked.

"No. I'm not married either. We are just kind of together. Never felt the need to marry because we both had marriages end sadly in the past." Interrupts Sweeney defending Nellie.

"Oh well that's good! I thought my sister had become a whore!" They all start laughing and Nellie gives a smile nervous chuckle along with them, giving Sweeney a thankful look. "Anyway. Dad left you something in his will. Well he left you more than just _something_. He left you… uh… everything."

"He what?!"

"With the exception to the house and the money set aside to get me and mother by everything else is yours. The house by the sea and the barn next door to it with the horses, and all of his savings." Says Sarah bitterly. "It's all yours. Here are the papers." She holds out the papers and Nellie gets up and takes them. She sits back down flipping through them, tears falling down her face. She never thought he would have left her anything. Maybe a small pile of money but not everything! She gets to the bank paper and looks at the amount of money she now has. It was enough to cover the rest of her and all her kids lives.

"Anyway." Starts Sarah. "Do you mind maybe if we stay with you for a few days? I want to catch up with my big sister." She says with a fake smile. Nellie new she just wanted to spy on her life.

"You what? Are you feeling ok? Are you forgetting everything you called me when I ran off with Albert? All the hell you are our _friends_ put me through just because I didn't love a rich man."

"Nellie, that is all behind us don't you think? You have found a better man…" She says looking over at Sweeney giving him flirting smile then turning back to Nellie. "… And I miss you."

Nellie narrows her eyes. She knows her sister is lying "Fine. We only have 2 guest rooms though. Someone will have to share a bed unless you want the couch." Says Nellie standing up to walk to the kitchen. She reaches the door way and then turns around smiling. "Welcome to being poor ladies. Hope you are ready for this experience." With that she walks to the kitchen to serve dinner with a big smile still on her face. She was going to make their stay here hell.

She surprisingly had enough food for everyone. When they were finished Nellie started to collect all their plates, but then Sweeney grabs them away.

"I'll do these."

"Aww thank you baby." Says Nellie placing a hand on his arm. She was determined to show these women that he was hers. She didn't like how they looked at him. As if they could have him. Upstairs the sounds of Henry and Clara's cries echo. Nellie looks up and then looks over at Sweeney who had stopped in the door way when he heard the cry. Nellie gives him a small smirk and then turns back to the 3 women.

"Uh, I need to go feed the little ones who just woke up from what you heard. Sweeney is going to have to help because, well there are 3 and I don't have that many hands. Do you think one of you could do the dishes?" she says in a very innocent voice. Loving the looks of disgust that spread across the women's faces.

"Why not." Says Sarah standing up. Nellie's eyebrows raise in surprise. She had not expected Sarah to be the one to volunteer. She smiles at her.

"Thank you sis." And with a pat on her sisters arm Nellie goes upstairs and was soon followed by Sweeney. She sets the papers Sarah had given her on the dresser and then went over to the cot.

"Hello babes!" she says all cheery as she grabs jars of food and the spoon and starts feeding the twins. Sweeney brings up some food for Luciana since she is one and can eat most normal food. Nellie looks over and sees how confused Sweeney looks.

"Why didn't you tell me you had family. I just assumed that something had happened and they died and you were an only child. What's this about you getting money from your father?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I never felt the need. Never thought I would see them again. Sweeney I come from a very wealthy and snooty family. I hated it my whole life. Even ran away with Albert to get a taste of the normal world, but they disowned me only because they thought he wasn't good enough to have me, even though I was the 'bad seed'. My father was.." she pauses trying again not to cry.".. he was the only one who kept in touch. The only one who got me through my first miscarriage and then through Albert's death. All over letters of course, never seeing me face to face, but he still cared." Nellie lets a few tears fall. "He was the only one who loved me and he is gone."

"Nellie I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. You didn't know. This was before I even opened my shop and let you and Lucy live and work above us. I never you have thought they would come to find me if someone died. Maybe just a note, or nothing at all, but Sweeney we are set for life now. So are the kids."

"There can't be that much money." Says Sweeney taking the bank paper and looking at it. "Well shit!"

"Yeah."

The twins push away their food and settle back down to sleep.

"Mummy! Mummy! Up!" says Luciana standing up and putting her arms out in from of her.

"Shh sweetie. Clara and Henry want to sleep." She says lifting her up and shifting her so that she is on Nellie's side. There is a crash of a plate falling and breaking down in the kitchen. "Let's hope your little sister won't turn out like mine." She says to Luciana, then she turns to Sweeney. "You coming?"

"I think I'm going to join the sleeping group up here."

"Alright. 'Night then."

Sweeney stands up and kisses Nellie making her flustered and shocked. He hadn't kissed her in a while.

"What was that?"

"What am I not allowed to kiss you?" He asks going back to lay on the bed.

"You are acting weird today. First you call yourself my 'soon to be husband' and now you are kissing me goodnight?"

"Do you not like it? I can stop."

"No I like it. It's just. Out of character for you." She pauses a moment a looks at him. "Goodnight." She says as she leaves the room and closes the door. Nellie carries Luciana down to the kitchen.

"Did something explode?" she laughs as she walks into the room.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Nel I broke one of your plates and…" Sarah stops when she sees Luciana. "Oh my! Look at this little cutie! Who is she?"

Nellie turns her head to look at her daughter. "This is Luciana. Can you say 'Hi' sweetheart?" Luciana turns her head being shy and pushes her face into her mother's arm. Nellie laughs. "Sorry. I guess someone's not feeling social. She's my oldest. Just turned a year old." She says patting down some of Luciana's curls. The women make 'aw' sounds.

"Oh I wish I had a baby!" says Samantha.

Nellie laughs and looks back at Luciana. "Luci love, please look over here. You need to meet your Aunt Sarah!" Luciana turns her head but keeps it against her mother's shoulder. She rubs her eye.

"Of course now that you are downstairs you are sleepy but upstairs you just had to be attached to my hip!" laughs Nellie.

"Didn't you say you had three kids? Where are the others?" asks Olivia who had just finished picking up the broken plate pieces.

"Oh yes. Clara and Henry are younger than Luciana by about 6 months. They are already asleep upstairs with Sweeney. You can see them tomorrow. Or hear them. They don't sleep in." she laughs. "Have you all figured out who is sleeping were?"

"I'm getting my own room and Olivia and Samantha are sharing the other." States Sarah.

Nellie looks over at Olivia and Samantha who both have upset looks on their faces about sharing a room.

"Very well. Uh, As soon as you go up the stair there is a room right across from the top step that is a guest room and then the door to the left of that is the other. If you need anything Sweeney and I's room is to the right and all the way down at the end of the hall. Luciana's is in the middle of ours and the guest rooms. Well goodnight ladies." She says turning to leave the room. Olivia speaks just before Nellie reaches the door way.

"Um. Is Sweeney going to come down and help with our bags? They are still outside."

"Oh no love he is already asleep. I would help but I need to get Luci to bed. Good night again." She says as she leaves the room smirking to herself. She was going to have fun making them suffer.


End file.
